The Magic of Love
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Corny title I know but oh well. Piccolo saves a woman, she's not your average human-she's a witch and romance blossoms. Pic/Oc Rated M for lemon - this is my first story ever. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

(I deleted this story because...well...it was crap! But I'm just sorting things out a bit better. Enjoy!)

A cold wind blew through the dark branches of the cherry-blossom trees, carrying with it a stream of pink petals swirling and floating overhead as he sat watching the clouds passing by.

He began stroking his chin in thorough contemplation; he found he had been doing this a lot lately...and he blamed the humans.

They had corrupted his mind to think of irrelevant and unimportant things for no reason other than to moan and gossip. Of course he wasn't the type of man to ponder on Kerry Katona's private life or what new shameful thing Britney Spears was up to, but he did find that he could amuse himself thinking about these people.

Turned out all of those years with only himself for company had left him a little strange.

For example; for the past half hour he had been trying to figure out exactly how _far_ David Backham could kick Victoria...he reckoned a couple metres. Yes she was skinny but 1. She would probably break on his foot and 2. A kick from David would probably prove fatal.

Yes. Piccolo had found a strange and offbeat mind within his own head that sometimes even frightened himself and he blamed the humans for making him find out whom he really was. As much as he hated to admit it they had a great influence on him even with him only being an 'observer'. They were interesting and complicated creatures that despite being on the same planet as them he had never truly made a connection with one of them.

Sure he had fought alongside those such as Yamcha, Krillen etc but never had he made a _connection_.

AND THAT WOMAN! Chichi, the she-devil. Not a day goes by without some snide or hate-filled remark falling from her lips. Gohan was the only reason he hadn't lost it and throttled the woman.

While Piccolo's best friend was half human, he found that it was that part of Gohan that Piccolo had always avoided. That needy, insecure and fickle side had never brought on Gohan's best attributes.

But in spite of this; Gohan had found himself a mate. A human. This would be fine with Piccolo, if only Gohan's gooey mushfilled love talk of his 'beautiful, perfect, puddin' pop of an angel girlfriend', Videl Satan, didn't reach Piccolo's ears every time they met with eachother- which times were also becoming shorter and more occasional due to the dates and other 'couple stuff' they had to do.

As any moron could tell, Piccolo was to fan to "dating." He found it a distraction to training. But recently Piccolo had been doing more training than usual with all the Gohan-free time on his hands. In fact Piccolo had so much free time that's why he had enough time to be seriously pondering the distance a Victoria travels when coupled with a swing from a very blonde husband and a non-existent diet.

But Piccolo had to admit, Videl made Gohan happy and they seemed to have a good thing going after three years of dating.

Piccolo remembers when Gohan had asked him if he would ever get a girlfriend. True Gohan was only ten when he had asked and probably wouldn't even remember it but Piccolo remembered clearly saying that the only type of girl that would turn his head would have to be so un-human she wouldn't fit in even if she conformed to every fad and trend there was.

She would have to be odd and un-needy...oh and she would never shout or bitch. So basically nothing like Chichi. Which, at the time, had been good news to Gohan –he felt it would be strange if Piccolo was dating anyone even remotely like his mother.

Piccolo had wondered for a long time if he would ever chose a mate...or even find one. Humans were all afraid of him, some of the Z senshi _still_ flinch when he is near them. It seemed as though he would be alone but he didn't mind, all he cared about was the protection of earth and his present loved ones.

Little did Piccolo know that his world was all about to change....tonight.


	2. Now you see me, Now you don't!

In the bedroom of a small apartment in East city it was much less than quiet.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU EMBARRASSED ME BACK THERE?!" boomed a man with his eyes fixed on the floor as he paced angrily.

The neighbours could hear everything and despite there being a feminist, a wrestler and an off-duty police officer living a hallway or two away, no one had the backbone to step in. And from what they heard they didn't have to.

A very pretty woman sat on his bed checking her makeup, totally uninterested in his ranting. She was through with the relationship, only three weeks and already this was happening? The girl shook her head disappointedly.

The girl stood up on the bed and began very loudly, and deliberately off-key, "Smack My Bitch Up!" by The Prodigy.

All the neighbours could hear her and he felt humiliated. _'That bitch is gonna pay for this!'_

He leaped to grab her feet but landed face first on a pillow, when he lifted his head to look at her, she was gone!

"Nova, show yourself..." The man was only getting angrier, there was no way she was confronting him "This is cowardly! Stop with the invisibility and we can talk about this." He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible but his eyes showed his frustration like daggers.

He just started hitting the air and throwing stuff around hoping he could find her...but she was already gone.

Nova had made her escape out of the window and was quickly making her way down the drainpipe towards the dumpster below. The moonlight outlined her invisible body and glimmered against her sweat covered forehead. She shifted against the side of the building to free a hand and wipe her brow, she then carried on. Her feet touched down onto a beaten up mattress with the demented and angry looking springs poking out through the gnawed fabric - she hoped by rats, if not, the homeless around hear clearly needed help.

She could hear him still banging and making muffled curses in the apartment. She looked up to see what a number of the neighbours had kept their eyes glued to for hours.

It made her smile as she was proud of her work. She murmured some words and she slowly became visible again. The smile on her face quickly faded to a sad and lonely expression. Tonight's events, which were well practiced, made her think that ever haunting thought, that despite being odd she succumbed to as a woman... the question:

'Will I ever find _him?_'


	3. Tigers and Alligators

(A/N: I've decided to stick to the Mary-sue tradition and have my OC connected to one of the characters. So I thought of a strange one – Madam Baba)

After her fight with her "boyfriend" Nova had gotten a taxi and headed towards her house. She lived in a beautiful house with the rest of her family, which sadly only consisted of her brother and her niece. The family had recently lost their mother to lung cancer and the funeral had been emotional for everyone.

When she arrived she spotted a black cat sitting in her window, it watched her as the taxi pulled up. This meant that Madam Baba was waiting for her, whatever the reason was Nova knew it was bad.

Nova paid the driver and exited the car. The cool breeze blew a strand of hair in front of her face and made Nova shiver, she took a deep breath and readied herself for whatever her teacher had in store. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Instantly she was met with a smack to the head, undoubtedly given to her by her teacher with that favourite broom of hers.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU USE A SPELL LIKE THAT?!" The screeching made by the tiny woman threatened to make Nova's ears bleed.

"It wasn't that bad." She tried to reason. She hated it when Baba was mad at her. It made her feel like she was being yelled at by a school principle.

"WASN'T THAT BAD? NOVA, YOU TURNED A WOMANS PURSE INTO A TIGER AND A MANS SHOES INTO REAL ALLIGATORS!" Madam Baba's face was red with anger and her hair frayed out from beneath her pointy witch's hat. As if the woman wasn't frightful enough as she was.

"Well to be fair, I didn't turn them _into_ a tiger and alligators; I just changed them back the way they were before they were made into garments for that snooty couple's closet." Nova just smiled innocently, hoping that Baba would not hit her again.

And Madam Baba did not hit her again; instead she had a look of defeat on her face. "You know I can't stay mad at you Nova." Baba gave a friendly look, which was rare; often she sported the "mean and wrinkly old hag" expression. Nova smiled, happy that she was not harshly punished.

"Why did you cast that spell anyway?" asked Baba with her face still flushed.

"Well, I was at a really fancy party with Darren and there was a super-snooty couple called Lilith and Charles." Both Nova and Baba grimaced; the couple's names said it all. "Anyway, Lilith didn't like me at all! She said I was too pretty and that girls who couldn't be modest always made good potential hookers-"

"Surely she didn't say that!" Baba interrupted.

"Well no, but she implied it."

Both women nodded then Nova continued. "She wouldn't stop talking about how everything she owned was authentic. She kept talking about fox hunting, how she only settled for real ivory-she just made me sick and she wouldn't shut up. I though maybe her husband would stop her but turned out he was just the same- he was talking to his hunting buddies about how he stopped people from putting up offshore wind farms near his beach house because they spoiled the view! I couldn't let them go without teaching them a lesson!"

Nova waited for a reply from her teacher and was most surprised to hear the little woman laughing. Nova was always odd but delightful and of all her students Baba had to admit that Nova, despite not being the most serious, was her favourite by far.

"Oh Nova," Choked out Baba through her laughing, "You really are something special, aren't you?"

"Well I'd be really worried if I was _normal_!" The women smiled.

But Baba's smile faded almost instantly and Nova knew something was coming but she had no idea what.

"Nova, you are my student..." started Baba and Nova didn't like it one bit. "And I wouldn't be a good teacher if I didn't teach you lessons right? Well it's clear to me that you are not as responsible as you should be. So I'm going to give you this..." Baba took out a shiny dark purple sphere and gently handed it to Nova.

Nova took it just as gently. She knew what this was; it was in her "Magical Creatures Guide for Practicing Witches" book. It was a dragon egg.

"But Madam Baba, Dragons are too difficult to tame." She argued.

"Not for you, you're level 13! This should be easy for you...unless of course you can't learn to be responsible." Nova sighed in defeat. "And also, be careful, this is a forest dragon. It may be tempted to return there."

The egg would hatch in a couple of days and then all hell would break lose. But nova was still grateful to her teacher and bowed her head as Baba topped her crystal ball and her black cat hopped onto her shoulder.

Baba exited the front door and floated past buildings and trees, Nova watched her until she was out of sight.

She looked down to the egg she was delicately holding in her pale hand and thought _'_..._damn!'_


	4. Just Call Me Tinkerbelle!

(A/N: I have stolen a character from the anime Tenchi Muyo called Sasami just coz she's so damn cute, but she doesn't have any of the weird background or abilities.)

Nova walked into the kitchen and wrapped the egg in a blanket to keep it warm. She figured her and Baba had made a lot of noise so she made her way upstairs to talk to her brother.

She first went into her own room and placed the egg on her dresser. Nova looked in the mirror and her eyes widened.

Her mascara had run down her cheeks and her hair was a mess as it stuck out in all directions. She looked like she had been crying when in fact her fight with Darren just knocked over a fish bowl.

'_Oh well! I'll just leave it – I do look pretty cool."_ Nova liked the extreme looks for whatever emotion they portrayed.

She changed out of her fancy dress she had worn for the party. She hung it up and just looked at it. _'Yuck!'_

The dress was cream with a floral pattern and a pink ribbon around the waist – she hated dresses like that ever since she had to go to a family occasion. She had gone to her brothers wedding in a light blue flowery dress when she was 12 that clashed with her hair and made her feel out of place. And since then she despised outfits like that, strangely the only occasion dresses she liked were the ones she wore for funerals, it was a twisted fashion preference but she didn't mind.

Nova changed into a green nightie and robe and made her way to her brother's room. She knocked before entering and as she did she could see him sprawled out over his bed in white pyjamas mouth open and snoring grotesquely.

Nova couldn't help but laugh, she moved closer and grabbed a pen from his bedside table and began writing on his PJs. Eventually he awoke to see his younger sister writing "I'm the world's biggest yaoi fan!" across his chest with permanent marker. _Oh shit!_

Nova stopped writing when she saw that he was awake and waited for a response as she watched her brother look at his newly decorated Pyjama shirt.

"AWESOME!" he said and they both laughed.

"Well Zane, you know me, I'm always honest!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that you have to write..." Zane looked down to read his clothing "... 'I'm a poof'... 'Ballet is my friend'...and...'bend over?!'" Zane looked disgusted but was too tired to do anything. "You know I'm going to have to throw these out now?"

"No you don't. You can just wear them whenever you want to advertise!" retorted Nova and then both were laughing hysterically.

Yes Nova's brother was gay. That's why he was divorced, it was hard on his wife but their daughter was fine with it, Sasami's mother was too strict and she liked having separated parents, it actually meant they had less fights. –honestly, they should have _known_ the moment Zane said that his favourite movie was Moulin Rouge.

"Why did you wake me up?" said Zane with a yawn.

"Didn't you hear it?" Zane gave her a look as if to say _hear what?_ "Baba was here. She gave me a forest dragon egg to teach me responsibility."

"What? But you're totally responsible, you look after Sasami and you manage the house an-"

"I know I know! But I'm not allowed to question her. And maybe the dragon will be a fun pet?" Nova looked at Zane hoping that he would believe her but he just arched an eyebrow. Zane didn't believe her for a second.

The night went on as Zane and Nova talked and joked. But eventually too tired to speak anymore, Nova returned to her room and left her brother to sleep in his scribbled on PJs.

She yawned as she got under her covers and rested her head on the pillow. Finally she could get some beauty sleep.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Nova stirred sleepily. Where was the tapping coming from? She looked around and her eyes rested on the dark sphere shaking in the other side of the room. _'Shit! It's hatching!'_

Nova had thought she would have longer to wait but this thing was clearly going to be a handful. She stood up and wiped her eyes. She didn't think she would be able to wake herself up completely until a side of the egg shattered into tiny pieces all over her dresser and a scaly claw poked out. It didn't take long for the dragon to be out and there it stood, on 4 tiny clawed feet, its skin a natural green colour and with its cute reptilian face looking around disorientated. What sounded like a sneeze released a stream of hot smoke which made Nova cough violently.

The tiny forest dragon spread out its wings and attempted to fly. It fell a number of times, and it didn't help its attempts with Nova constantly trying to catch it. But the dragon got the hang of flight and glided its way out of Nova's room and down stairs.

'_This is going to be a long night' _thought Nova.

She quickly made her way down the stairs, only to see the dragon flying out of a window that she had recklessly left open.

Like Baba had warned her, the dragon was heading for the forest and was travelling at great speed. Nova couldn't let her teacher down so she grabbed her broom stick that was leaning in the front porch and set off after the dragon.

It was once she was outside that she wished she was wearing something more than just a nightie, but she didn't have time to change.

The moonlight made her silk nightie glow as if she was some kind of fairy. '_Just call me Tinkerbelle!' _

After 30 minutes of flying Nova could see that the dragon was heading for water and she could see it approaching a large waterfall. She swooped downward and watched the dragon land at the bottom of the waterfall on a rock and begin lapping at the cool stream.

Nova had to be careful encase she frightened the dragon away so she hid in the heavily leaved branches of an old tree and watched. She knew that newborn forest dragons would drink great amounts of water to calm the burning in their throats and then they would sleep for hours by the water source. All she had to do was wait.

After an hour of hiding Nova thought things were going fine, the dragon had finished drinking and was looking tired. It had found a collection of rocks to sleep next to and soon Nova could move in to pick it up and GO HOME!

All Nova wanted to do was sleep and the more she though about it the more sleepy she felt. This was bad.

The forest was enchanted, what with dragons and everything residing there it was a very magical and eclectic place. Nova slumped against the cool tree bark behind her and sat down on the branch.

'_Okay, the dragon is almost asleep...if I just wait a couple more "Yawn* ...minutes I can just go back to bed but for now I think I'll just close my eyes for a bit...there just so damn heavy...I...'_

Nova drifted into slumber but unfortunately she wasn't alone. In the water below were creatures most dangerous...Mermaids. Like the mermaids we see in Disney movies, during the day they were beautiful and sweet, but unlike the movies, at night they became bloodthirsty and ugly creatures that feasted on the young and the beautiful. To them Nova was a banquet.

Splashes could be heard as they slinked out of the water. Their blue scales shimmering and the long fishy hands reaching up against the tree to get closer to their prey. One mermaid dragged her heavy gilled body as she ascended the tree. Her seaweed hair clung to her face and shoulders as her fish-like face revealed menacingly long and sharp teeth.

The mermaid was level with Nova on the tree and she looked down to see her sisters swimming and anxious to eat. She threw the broomstick down to be torn apart and broken by the other creatures and stared at Nova's delicate and beautiful face. It seemed almost a crime to harm her but they were all hungry...very hungry.

Nova was stirred back to consciousness by an overpowering rotting smell and she opened her eyes slowly. And with her blurred vision she could make out the shape of a face, and for a moment she thought she was back home and that Sasami hade woken her up because of a bad dream or something.

But Nova's vision cleared and she was suddenly met with a petrifying monster and let out a terrified scream as loud as she could before the creature grabbed her and pulled her down into the cold water with a huge splash.

Nova's eyes stung and she felt squishy textured hands harshly holding her under water – they were trying to drown her!

Nova kicked and struggled against them as much as she could but they were too strong. And just as her vision was darkening she saw someone new dive into the water.

'_What the hell? Is he...GREEN? No. It's just the lack of Oxygen playing...tricks on...my...mi- '_

Nova fell into unconsciousness as she groggily watched this strange man fighting off the attackers. Whoever this guy was, green or whatever, he saved her life...


	5. Are you a sylph or something?

(A/N: I will say nothing more than Nova is attracted to Piccolo in this chapter...very, _very _attracted!)

Nova awoke slowly. She felt like she'd been run over by a truck, her body was sore all over but the worst pain was in her right thigh. Her mind was foggy and she was immensely confused. The last thing she remembered was going home and getting into bed.

She raised a hand to massage her temples but she stopped herself when she heard someone getting closer to her. Nova opened her eyes slightly but she could only see the stone walls of a dark cave.

She slowly came to full consciousness and she could feel a strange power emanating from someone who was just out of her sight. She began paying attention to the movements the other person made, she started to feel her pain going away and she felt relieved, but that all changed the moment she felt a hand caress her thigh.

"Urgh...PERV!" She aimed her fist roughly in the person's direction and it connected...hard. A male voice cursed loudly and backed away.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Yelled the mysterious man and he sounded pissed off.

Nova tried to turn over to see him but her right side was too sore so instead she just yelled. "YOU WERE TOUCHING MY THIGH YOU RAPIST!"

'_Of all the insulting- Who does this girl think she is?!'_ Piccolo rubbed his cheek where she had hit him and tried to calm himself, it wasn't too painful but any physical violence from a Witch stung. Piccolo knew she was a witch, mainly because he had seen her ride in on a broomstick last night but there were other things. For one she wore a black jet-stone ankle bracelet decorated with green gems and ancient writing.

Piccolo had some experience with the magic world. Living in an enchanted forest for his entire life left him with many odd experiences but also because he was the Demon King he had dealt with many supernatural happenings and had learned the basics of magic and even some of the "Dark Arts." He never used them after joining the Z senshi because not only would they be cowardly cheap tricks but also because he ultimately felt they were useless in comparison to what he could do without them.

"Okay..." Piccolo started trying to make sure she didn't strike again. "...calm down. I'm _NOT_ a pervert; I was just treating your wound."

Nova felt very sheepish when she remembered the rest of the events the night before. Madam Baba showed up, gave her an egg which hatched, she chased it on her broom and was pulled under water by sea creatures...and she was saved by a man.

'_Is this the guy from last night? And if so, did I just hit him? I'm such an idiot!'_

Piccolo watched her changing expressions like she was a crazy person and then continued talking. "You have and open wound from where a mermaid bit you. I was healing it when you hit me in the face." Piccolo's voice dripped with contempt for the little witch, but there was something interesting about her unfortunately, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Mermaids? So that's what those creatures were." Nova was still very confused and then the man moved into sight to get a better view of her wound and he was in fact, green.

"Are you a sylph or something?" Nova couldn't identify his species, elves were not green and didn't have antennae, sylphs were rarely seen and were indeed green but she had always pictured them leaner and no where near as masculine as the man in front of her.

"No."

"Well then what are you?" Nova wanted to know who this guy was; after all he did save her life.

"Namek." He was given a funny look from the women. "Alien."

"Oh." She had never met an alien before actually she hadn't even believed in them until now. "What's your name?" Nova could tell that this alien didn't like talking much but she didn't feel like she was in any sort of danger around him.

Piccolo didn't want to make an introduction because he knew that if she heard his name she would either recognise him as the Demon King or she would say 'Piccolo? Like the flute?' and if he heard that again he would he was going to legally change his name to Mr Talk-To-Me-And-Die. The girl was still waiting for an answer so he decided he didn't care if she got scared or not.

"Piccolo Damao."

Nova was surprised. Piccolo the legendary Demon king...saved her? Why? It just didn't make sense. She had to ask; "Are the rumours true? I mean, that you've changed...you're not _evil_ anymore?" Piccolo nodded.

'_Wow, someone who doesn't run screaming the moment they know who I am...'_

"I'm Nova." She said sweetly. Piccolo didn't know why she wasn't scared but he didn't complain he hated female's shrieking it always rang in his ears and annoyed the hell out of him. Piccolo returned his attention to her wound. A mermaid had bit her thigh and Nova was still bleeding a little whenever she moved.

Piccolo made eye contact this time before touching her, he didn't want to offend her a second time. Nova watched his hand gently rest on her thigh and she felt that strange relieving sensation again.

Piccolo had learned how to heal from Dende after the fight against Buu just in case a similar situation arose itself. It turned out to be very handy, especially during training and he found he could regenerate faster than before.

Nova gave up trying to look distant, the healing just felt too good and it took all of her self control not to moan, she hated to admit it but it was very pleasing. The sensations ran throughout her body and made the hairs of the back of her neck stand on end, she was getting Goosebumps all over and she knew it was wrong that just the touch of _Piccolo Damao_ made her groin feel like it was on fire. She was hoping Piccolo didn't notice and it seemed as though he hadn't or that he at least didn't mind.

Piccolo was feeling very uncomfortable; he wasn't used to this kind of contact with anyone and what if Gohan showed up? How the hell would _this_ look?

The healing had worked very well but Nova could still feel a sting in her thigh once Piccolo removed his hand. Nova corrected herself and felt embarrassed of how she had acted, even though Piccolo didn't seem to know what he'd done. Nova came to terms with it very simply: She, Nova Amaza, became horney for the world's only living enemy.

"You're going to be sore for a couple of days."

'_I wish!'_ Nova thought to herself and unfortunately didn't have the power so stop blushing. She had known him for twenty minutes and already she wanted to jump on the guy! '_What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Thank you for saving me last night." She said trying to keep his attention on her. "you were very brave."

"It was nothing." Piccolo said flatly. "And it wasn't brave...it was easy."

'_He's got an ego, he's odd and he's absolutely gorgeous...He's just like me!' _Nova smiled – She had finally found a fellow weirdo!

Piccolo was confused – first the girl had punched him, then she was sweet, then a bit _too_ relaxed, then embarrassed and now she was smiling like a lunatic! Women changed like Michael Jackson's face...or Yamcha's hair.

"Here, I almost forgot." Piccolo reached behind him to get something. "I believe this is yours." Piccolo held out the baby dragon curled up in Piccolos arms. It was calm for once.

Nova's eyes lit up as soon as she saw it. "Oh, thank you...very much!" She reached out her hands and took the dragon. She noticed that it looked different than it did. It had horns and blunt spikes that ran down it's spine that it didn't have before, it's once chubby legs were longer and his eyes weren't so round but more adult.

Piccolo saw the confusion on her face-she clearly didn't know too much about dragons. "During a dragon's first slumber their bodies become more defined and you can tell from the shape of the horns what gender it is."

"Well what is it? Boy or Girl?"

"It's male." Piccolo watched as Nova smiled and cooed at the creature that was now lying on her lap. "And don't worry...It's going to behave more now."

'_That's a relief!'_ Nova decided she definitely needed to brush up on her knowledge of dragons if she was ever going to make her teacher proud. And while she was at it she had better study mermaids as well!

Piccolo didn't know why he was making any effort to be nice to this girl, she was strange and different and gutsy and she was...Just...like...him! _'Shit!'_

"Can you take me home please?" Nova was getting worried. Her room was a mess, the front door was open and her family was going to wake up without her there.

Piccolo snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke and nodded. "Where do you live?"

"Just outside of the forest, in East City." Piccolo nodded before gently picking her up and holding her bridal style.

Nova felt her heart flutter when Piccolo lifted her up with his big strong arms and she was held tightly against is warm and muscular chest.

Piccolo walked out to the edge of the cave and powered up slowly so as not to scare the girl he now knew as Nova.

Nova took a chance. "Would you like to stay at my house for a while?"

Piccolo instantly tried to weasel out of it. "Sorry, I'm not good with _family..."_

"Oh, don't worry. It's just me, my brother and my niece_." _Nova looked at him with her big beautiful eyes desperately hoping he would say yes. She didn't usually resort to using her cuteness but she did find it to be quite effective.

Piccolo was trapped. He had made the effort to save the girl so it stood that making the effort to be thanked by her family was nothing to avoid. Not to mention her sweet eyes looking up at him and the fact that he was very curious about her. _'Oh, screw it!'_

"Fine."


	6. Meeting the Amaza Family

Nova was getting comfortable in Piccolo's arms as they flew towards her home and she rested her head on his shoulder taking in his scent.

He smelled fresh and natural like the forest. She was hypnotised immediately in his presence.

After a while they sparked up a conversation and Nova began telling Piccolo about her family. Piccolo listened to every word –he didn't want _any_ surprises.

Piccolo learned that her brother Zane, despite not being the stereotype, was very much homosexual and that he had a daughter called Sasami who was '_cuter than a baby panda taking a bubble bath' _according to Nova

They discussed the night before's events, the subject moved to the why her teacher had given her a dragon. Nova had mentioned a guy called Darren who she explained was a 'nothing of a relationship'. She had felt he was nice enough at the beginning to at least give a shot at a relationship with but it was not meant to be, after just three weeks of being a couple he tried to beat her and she had climbed out of the window of his apartment.

Nova also explained that the reason that they were in _his_ apartment was simply because he was mad after the party's events and he would rather argue indoors that somewhere public. Nova didn't want Piccolo thinking she was some kind of slut because truly; she wasn't! Nova respected her body and it definitely fuelled her ego believing that she was too wonderful to just _give it away to anybody _like some other women did.

Nova tried to talk Piccolo into learning more magic and to not think of it as cowardly and cheap but instead to think of it as having a larger range of skills. Admittedly Nova had made it sound very appealing and Piccolo was quite tempted at the thought of using them in the next marshal arts tournament in 2 months. He kept trying to imagine Vegeta's face if Piccolo won and every time he thought about it he felt giddy.

Nova offered to help Piccolo learn some more about Magic and at the same time Piccolo could help her with the dragon, which she had decided called Byrne, but Piccolo wanted to wait on giving an answer until he had met her family. If the introduction went badly Piccolo could just say goodbye and carry on with life as before and if it went well Piccolo decided he would seriously consider it.

Usually, Piccolo would have said no straight away but this wasn't you're regular human; this was a witch and a very enchanting one indeed.

Piccolo couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. Particularly in the green satin nightie she was wearing, it showed off her long shapely legs and clung to her body in all the right places. Her light pink hair was down to her knees and her pale skin only emphasised her green eyes. Her lips were a pale rose pink and her face was feminine and fairy-like. She was slim but with curved hips and, as any man would notice, she had rather large and perky breasts.

Piccolo was not at all a perverse man but he valued beauty in every sense of the word. Whether it was watching the different shades in the sky as the sun set behind the far off mountains, a relationship which held everything commendable between people or even just a perfectly stunning women, and Nova was just that.

Piccolo began to wonder if after only knowing her one day he was becoming attracted to her. Was this the girl? The one who was individual and unconformed?

Nova watched Piccolo's face as he pondered after their discussion. She noted his handsome features; he had a long pert nose, high and distinct cheekbones, a strong and manly jaw and the most glorious eyes she had ever looked into. They appeared onyx but looking hard enough they could be seen to be a very dark purple. Nova could see that they had clearly been witness to many incredible struggles, his vast experience and deeply hidden emotions were exposed only by his breath taking eyes. She felt as though she could get lost in them for hours.

It was strange. Nova had heard many stories about the notorious Piccolo Damao and he had been described as frightening, ugly, hideous and many other grotesquely wrong names. He was a stunning man and she would be a fool not to attempt being with him.

Nova couldn't help but smile as they were approaching her neighbour hood. It was decided, Nova was on a mission to make Piccolo her boyfriend...and she only hoped that her brother wasn't going to do the same.

~*~*~*~*

Piccolo touched down on the property Nova had pointed to. It was mid day and the sun was out. It was a beautiful day and the house was pretty impressive, it was white, three floors, a huge front door and a beautiful green garden. This was the Amaza household.

Piccolo put Nova down slowly and he heard a small "thanks."

Suddenly the duo saw a man; who Piccolo assumed was Zane, running toward them, dressed in his Pyjamas.

"NOVA?! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" It was only after his outburst that Zane had gotten a good look at Piccolo and not only did Piccolo look like he could bench press their entire house but he also was possibly the hottest guy he'd ever seen. For a moment he thought Piccolo was eyeing him up, but actually he was just reading his Pyjama shirt. "Blame her." He said pointing at Nova.

"I wrote it while he was asleep." Piccolo nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Zane this is Piccolo, Piccolo this is Zane." Both men smiled and shook hands. Nova then went on to explain the reason she wasn't in the house when Zane and Sasami woke up, she apologised but ultimately blamed the dragon.

When Zane found out that Piccolo was the big hero of the whole thing he began to feel weak at the knees. He may possibly have fallen for Piccolo even faster that Nova.

The three were then joined by a very hyperactive little girl, and Piccolo had to admit, she was pretty damn adorable. She had long light blue hair in bunches that came down to her hips, freckles on her rosy pink cheeks and large blue eyes. Sasami was the picture of innocence.

"Who are you?" Sasami asked politely looking up to see Piccolo's face.

"I'm Piccolo, and you must be Sasami." Piccolo replied appearing friendly as possible. After all, the girl was only eight years old. "You're Nova's niece, right?"

Sasami nodded with a smile and held out a hand, Piccolo politely accepted and shook her tiny hand. Piccolo had never thought himself to be good with children but looking at Sasami it didn't appear so hard.

"Are you Nova's boyfriend?" Sasami asked sweetly but was met by wide eyes and a very blushing Nova.

"Sasami...err...come on and we can cook dinner, okay?" stuttered Nova desperately wanting to change the subject.

Sasami just nodded and the four of them made their way into the house. Zane gestured with his hands to Nova asking if she and Piccolo were together and Nova shook her head. Zane smiled inwardly and turned behind him to see Piccolo doing his best to walk with Sasami playing with his cape. He managed to lock eyes with Piccolo for a second and winked with a cheeky grin. _'Uh-oh.'_

Nova and Sasami were in the kitchen cooking as Piccolo and Zane sat in the dining room, they were surprised to hear that Piccolo only drank water but they went along with it- he was alien after all.

After a while Sasami got bored and joined the men at the table, she was met with her father looking disappointed and a very relieved Namek. For the past fifteen minutes Zane had been talking about how brave Piccolo must have been and how he must be lonely living in that big forest all on his own. Zane also occasionally stroked Piccolo's arm and was visibly giddy at the bulging muscles the man had.

Zane could tell immediately that Piccolo wasn't gay but that didn't mean he couldn't flirt, Zane even told Piccolo that he knew he was straight but he was just so irresistible. Piccolo just took it as a compliment but at the same time was pretty wierded out. He'd never had a man fawning over him.

Meanwhile Byrne, the dragon, was watching the television that Sasami had been watching before Piccolo and Nova's arrival. Byrne didn't understand what was going on but he enjoyed the colours and movement. Byrne was getting bored until a fly flew in front if his reptilian nose. It was a chase.

Byrne chased the fly all around the room, the fly was smart...well smarter than the dragon anyway...It flew near the curtains which led Byrne to getting tangled in them. It made if very frustrated and it only made him more determined to catch the fly. The dragon finally untangled himself and made his way after the fly.

During the meal, along with talking for about last nights events and how thankful the were to Piccolo, Sasami had been constantly asking questions about why Piccolo was green...and pink, and Nova and Piccolo had been talking about dragons and how to look after them, Nova had changed her clothes before joining them at the table and was wearing a very attractive black dress that was quite long but showed the side of her left leg, was sleek and elegantly sexy and emphasised her breasts, but mostly the meal consisted of Zane's foot travelling places it shouldn't have underneath the table.

Piccolo even said that he did not appreciate how forward Zane was being but couldn't help but laugh when Zane vowed to turn Piccolo on men and erupted into a speech of his new life's mission. The only way Piccolo could make him shut up was to say that if he ever turned even the slightest bit gay that Zane would be the first to know.

After dinner Sasami talked Piccolo into helping Zane with building her tree house, Zane had anticipated that it would take a couple of days and that Piccolo could help out just to get it going, but with Piccolo's immense strength, they were done in less than an hour. The aspects which took up most of their time were reading the instructions and Zane and Nova constantly zoning out as they watched Piccolo's body.

"C'mon Piccolo, let me show you around." Started Nova; trying to get Piccolo alone. Zane was about to follow when Sasami asked him to play in their new tree house so he just said thanks to Piccolo and joined his overjoyed daughter.

"You didn't have to do all that. I mean...you're a guest here." Nova said in a friendly tone as they were approaching the house.

"No, it was fun... You have a really cool family." Nova smiled at Piccolo's words. Piccolo felt strangely comfortable with Nova and her family and they hadn't reacted to him the way he had anticipated. Especially Sasami, he had expected her to be scared out of her tiny little mind but instead she looked at Piccolo like he was her hero, she kind of reminded him of Gohan when he was a kid. Zane was ..._unexpected_ to say the least, but it was nothing Piccolo couldn't handle.

Nova showed Piccolo around their enormous home. From the outside it looked like an expensive family home but from the inside it was like another world. Anyone could tell that a witch lived here. The spell books were everywhere, cauldrons big and small could be found, potions and magical herbs crammed the shelves on the walls and in cabinets and special robes hung from hooks in random rooms. Clearly Nova was the dominant house resident.

Zane's room was pretty cool, Heavy Metal was his theme, Motorbikes, AC/DC, Metallica, leather and guitars. Sasami's room, like her, was adorable. The room was light pink with white curtains and a white bed. Teddies were piled metres high and posters of cute animals decorated her walls.

Nova's room was quite the sight. It was a gothic styled room with extravagant furniture and accessories. The mirror on her dresser stretched up to the ceiling and was bordered by a sterling silver frame with photos of, whom Piccolo assumed, were Nova's _late _relatives. Her dresser had brightly coloured lipstick and dark eye make up, hairbrushes and nail polish spread over the table top. Nova's bed was black with a silver web patterned throw over it. The walls were black with posters of mythical creatures and ornaments for holding candles. A crystal ball sat in the corner of the room by a plush black chair with ceremonial robes thrown over it and medallions hung from every hook, post and handle in the room. It really was an amazing room, but Piccolo could sense that Nova was feeling awkward with him in her room and so he just complimented her style and they left.

. On the way to the third floor library, Piccolo asked; "Is you're leg still sore?" attempting small talk.

"It's much better now, thank you." Nova said coyly.

Nova didn't know what had come over her. She was never this shy before, what had this guy done to her? Every time he spoke her mind hung on each word, when he looked at her she melted and just being near him made Nova feel happy and her heart raced so fast she was afraid she would explode.

The pair entered the library and Piccolo's breath was taken away. The room was much taller than he expected, he guessed a good 5 or 6 metres high and the majority of the third floor had to be this room alone.

"The majority of the books are supernaturally related and the rest are encyclopaedias, dictionaries- stuff like that and some random fiction novels." Nova looked at Piccolo as he eyed the seemingly endless number of books. "Do you like reading?"

Piccolo nodded. Piccolo loved reading, although he wouldn't admit that to any of the other Z fighters, they all thought reading was for people with boring lives, the women disagreed but even Gohan didn't _enjoy_ reading. Piccolo did, he liked being able to forget about life for a while and escape in a good book, when he thought about it he guessed he did have a boring life, alone in the forest with only his training and the enchanted creatures to entertain him. But he didn't have any books out in his cave, the only time he got any reading done was when he was at capsule corp. and even then the music was always too loud and Piccolo couldn't relax.

"I do to, but I've not had much time for it lately." Nova said with a sigh.

"Why not?"

"I'm studying so that I can advance to level 14. Once I've passed my exam I get more privileges and I get to learn better combat techniques." Nova perked up getting to talk about her own magical status.

Piccolo and Nova exchanged funny and interesting stories regarding their magic skills while Piccolo generally looked through the vast selection of books the family owned. Nova was finishing a riotous story of when she had accidentally cast a spell that made Zane burst into song every time he heard the word 'pumpkin,' both of them were laughing hysterically when they both reached for the same book.

There hands touched and both were frozen, they bush blushed and pulled their hands away. Piccolo apologised "Err-Sorry, that was my fault, I di-"

Piccolo couldn't finish because the duo were suddenly met with a very angry dragon dead set of catching a bug. Byrne had crashed into several book cases, sending them falling with a domino-like affect. Piccolo and Nova watched the small demented dragon effectively ruining a great deal of the library in just seconds.

Nova was about to ask Piccolo to do something but he was ahead of her. By the time Nova even turned her head to look at him Piccolo had disappeared and then reappeared almost instantly next to the dragon and grabbed it.

Byrne struggled as best as he could but Piccolo was too strong. Nova and Piccolo looked at the room that now looked like it had been used in some sort of savage warfare.

"I thought you said he was going to behave more now." Said Nova smugly.

Piccolo was going to talk back but decided against it. He just smiled and opened a window for the fly to get out.

The dragon watched as it's play thing flew away, he swore the fly was mocking him but just slumped in Piccolo's arms, embarrassed and defeated.

"He's got quite an attitude, doesn't he?" Nova smiled at Byrne's sour face. He wasn't happy, just like a child that isn't allowed to play with his toys for being badly behaved.

Later in the evening, after the library had been cleaned and some more chat, Piccolo decided that it was time to leave.

Sasami didn't want him to go so badly she clinged onto his cape and overdramatically begged as only an eight year old can but eventually let go when Piccolo promised to come back tomorrow.

Piccolo choose to take Nova's offer and learn more magic and Nova, along with the family, was very pleased.

Zane said goodbye with a hug...that in everyone else's opinion lasted a bit too long. Zane liked Piccolo, and not just in the flirtatious way, but he was a really cool and accepting dude. He could see a connection between Piccolo and Nova from the moment he saw them standing next to eachother, and if anyone deserved his sister, it was Piccolo. Already Nova seemed happier than she'd been in weeks.

Nova smiled and held eye contact with Piccolo, and said goodbye, sweetly and politely.

Piccolo nodded and flew away with a wave. The Amaza family watched until he was totally out of sight.

"You _like_ him." Said Sasami.

Nova turned around to answer her when she noticed that Sasami was actually talking to Zane.

'_That's just...great!'_


	7. A Pretty Pebble

For the past week Piccolo has stopped by everyday to the Amaza home, and while learning, Piccolo and Nova had been getting a lot closer.

They had talked to eachother for hours about their lives, Piccolo hadn't known just he interesting he was. But Nova had to really dig to get Piccolo to talk about his evil days and his relationship with the humans.

Something told Nova that Piccolo had never expressed his views on the humans to someone else before. If he had, the whole conversation wouldn't have felt so raw and she wouldn't have been so blown away by it.

Piccolo, the son of the Demon King, while bestowed with his father's knowledge and memories, his hands were never the murder weapons. Piccolo had trained since birth to avenge his father's death, and take his birth right. Technically, the Demon King did rule the world before he was killed and it was his heritage. Piccolo is the offspring of pure darkness, his father derived from only the evil within a god...but he changed.

After befriending a young boy, ironically the son of his father's killer, Piccolo learned to care and to let himself be cared about. He had never been more afraid. Piccolo hadn't told her that part but she could see it in his eyes. Piccolo even gave his life for the boy literally and has fought time and time again to protect this planet. He is a true hero but the world would disagree.

The world is too closed minded and afraid to accept that someone with power can be trusted. So they mock and lash out towards him no matter how good his intentions are. Piccolo could fight singlehandedly and save the world with Hercule Satan's approval and still be doubted and hated amongst the human race.

The whole thing mad Nova angry, she was a human and there was once a time when she had feared the great Piccolo Damao. If he had not been the one who saved her life, would she have behaved as the rest of them? She didn't even want to think about it.

But it didn't matter anymore. Nova would choose Piccolo over the human race any day. She had never felt like one of them to begin with. Her magical gift and her offbeat personality had often left her feeling out of place.

Since Piccolo had met the Amaza family things had definitely changed for the better. Zane had a very unproductive hobby of flirting with Piccolo; Sasami was becoming more confidant about herself. Since meeting Piccolo she had made friends and had a noticeable spring in her step.

Nova _would_ be smiling at the thoughts of the joy Piccolo had brung just be being himself, if she wasn't distracted with a black cat watching her from her window. Baba was waiting for her...

Nova entered the house and quickly set down the groceries on the kitchen table. Nova then left to the living room where she was met by both her teacher and a very stern looking man in a black robe. _'What the hell is this about?'_

Nova politely bowed in front of them and they did so back. Baba gestured for her to sit down as she made herself comfortable on her crystal ball.

"Nova, as you know you've been progressing incredibly and level 14 is just around the corner...well it's today." Baba said with a smile which made Nova nervous. Baba only smiled like this if Nova had done something stupid or cute or something bad is in store for her...This was going to be Nova's exam.

"I know you've been studying extra hard, especially in the last week." Nova was surprised. How the hell did Baba know that? And as if she had read her mind, Baba said "Your brother told me" smugly.

'_Who knows how much he told her? Zane is going to pay...'_

"Your knowledge is advanced enough but now is your initiation." This was strange; Nova had never had an _initiation _before. She had been asked to prove her abilities before, like certain potion making and styled incantations but never an _initiation._

The man in a black robe interrupted Nova's thoughts. "You're going to need this." He pulled a broomstick out of a sack on the floor. Since Nova's encounter with the mermaids she had gone without one, and no, she cannot use just _any _broomstick, the must be made from particular blessed trees according to the type of witch she is.

Nova took the broom from the man with a small thanks.

"Your initiation is simple...retrieve a staff." Nova was sceptical, it couldn't be that easy and Baba could tell what she was thinking. "The staff is in the mountains...with a troll."

Nova had studied trolls and she was relieved to hear that of all the creatures she was faced with positively the most brainless of them all. Trolls were notoriously stupid and clumsy, easily frustrated with big tempers, they valued anything shiny and they're favourite weaponry is their stomach-turning stench. None the less Nova was still a little nervous.

"It's a Mountain Troll so you'll need the broomstick to just get there. The staff is silver with a crescent moon on it. Good luck and be careful." Said Baba, before making her way silently out of the door.

Nova watched her exit and her gaze shifted to the robed man with a questioning look.

"I'm a fellow instructor, Madam Baba has some business to attend to; I will stay here and await your return." Nova nodded and rushed upstairs...this time she was going to be more suitably dressed.

She quickly changed into black combat trousers with pockets all over, a black wife-beater vest and black boots which laced up the front. Nova took a quick glance at the mirror. She just left the black choker she was already wearing and wasn't wearing any makeup but her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked kick-ass and gorgeous at the same time.

Nova left her room and turned her attention to a potions cabinet in the hall and began raking through it. She found 'Felix Expiolous' and 'Redonous Fierox' in the form of powder bombs –these were good to make a quick escape in a stinging smoke. Also she found 'Geo de'Lasentio' – a herb used to attract mountain creatures with its scent. Nova put the Geo de'Lasentio in a plastic bag and put it along with the powder bombs in her pockets.

She made her way downstairs and on walking out, broomstick in tow she said "Instructor? When my brother returns from work can you tell him where I am?" Nova received a small 'yes' and exited the house.

~*~*~*~*~*

The broom knew the way to the trolls cave and all Nova had to do for the moment was wait to arrive at her destination.

The sunlight bounced off the rivers, trees and mountains, Nova began to understand why Piccolo loved this place so much. She looked closely like most other humans wouldn't to see mythical creatures. Some were invisible to a 'closed mind' and Nova was only happy she didn't fall into that category.

She saw a white cobra curled around a red-wood tree trunk, it was the length of four buses and not on any 'Wildlife Adventurer Guide,' she looked into the water below her and saw a mermaid –Nova held no grudges, _they are what they are_ and if it hadn't been for them she would never have met Piccolo.

The broom shook slightly to get her attention. Nova gripped the broom tightly as it flew upwards towards a large mountain. Nova could see the huge cave on the steep mountain side, it was surrounded by rocks and trees and there wasn't much room to stand other than the mouth of the cave itself. Nova would have to be very careful.

The broom hovered by the entrance, Nova dismounted and told it to wait out there. She stared into the dark cave but couldn't see a thing. She gulped nervously and walked into the dim and gloomy cave.

~*~*~*~*~*

Nova used a small magic light emanating from her fingers but it didn't help much. After what felt like days of searching, but was probably only half an hour, she was deep inside the cave and could see shimmers from gold coins and chalices.

She was awestruck once she got a good view of how much treasure there was. Hills were made from it within the mountain cave and it could take months to search through it all.

She just sighed and began her hunt for the staff. She walked over it like it was a desert and kept looking around for something long and silver. After an hour she felt exasperated and exhausted so she sat down and began throwing jewels around out of boredom.

Nova held no value in expensive jewels; women who believed 'the bigger the rock the bigger the love' tended to be both bitchy and material or subjected to a lover who only felt interest in buying her. As far as Nova was concerned they were just pretty pebbles.

But when Nova threw a 'pretty pebble' she didn't expect to hear a voice.

"Ouch!" The voice was a low, raspy and angry. It was the Troll...


	8. My Hero!

(A/N: Just in case you're wondering Felix Expiolous, Redonous Fierox and Geo de'Lasentio are real herbs and magic ingredients. I myself am a practicing witch-not like Nova Amaza or even Sabrina the Teenage Witch but I am a member of a coven. I just found the names of these in my potions book and put them in here.

Also this chapter takes a sad turn but don't worry things will look brighter later XD)

Nova felt scared. She had thrown the jewel in front of her but she couldn't see anything. It must be over the next mound. Nova's breathing hitched in her throat, she was really hoping to just grab the staff and leave but she hadn't even seen the staff yet. And then she found out why...

Over a mound Nova watched the most ugly and disgusting creature trot towards her with a fat and sweaty hands one cradling its head and the other holding the staff. Nova stood her ground as the troll stopped just about five metres away from her.

"You...hurt...me..." growled the Troll. It was a light purple colour, shaped like a hunchback, huge and had a head large in scale with its body; its face scrunched up and disfigured. It appeared to be wearing a farmers apparel decorated with medallions and gold chains.

Nova never judged a creature on its looks but Trolls were naturally greedy and fowl creatures. They wanted everything for nothing and would go through anyone to get it. Nova tried not to look it in the eye so she kept her eyes fixed on the staff.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Nova spoke to the Troll like she would a small child, trolls seemed to respond better that way. "Can I please have that staff?" she said pointing.

The troll looked thoughtful for a second before sitting clumsily down clutching it like a baby would its blanket. This was going to be a lot tougher than expected.

"I really ne-"

"NO! MINE!" The troll was loud and Nova was given a small fright. She gulped and began an attempt to reason with it.

"Listen..." she said calmly with eye contact "I really need that staff. It's very important and if you give it to me I promise I will return with more shiny things for you."

Nova smiled to appear friendly and made her hopefulness clear in her eyes but the Troll stayed stubborn and just turned its head away from her.

Nova's patience was wearing thin. She moved to stand up aggressively but accidentally shifted something heavy underneath the layer of gold coins with her foot.

A thundering noise echoed throughout the cave and a powerful trembling erupted from beneath both the troll and herself.

It was then that rubies and other objects started rolling past Nova and the sea of gold began slowly trickling downward. Nova had unintentionally caused a type of sink hole or vacuum and she had to get out. She ran...

Panicked step after panicked step, Nova hurriedly continued out of the death-trap. But what about the troll? And what about the staff?

By the time Nova was a safe distance away from the sink hole she was seriously out of breath. She watched the golden hills morphing and moving like waves as she attempted to get her breath back. During which time Nova also lit some lanterns she could see scattered around with her magic. It lit the dark cave enough for her to see.

Nova could only assume the troll had been buried beneath it all, still clutching the staff in its dead and greedy hands.

After roughly ten minutes Nova began making her way back over to where she had last seen the troll. It would have suffocated by now and it would have been too slow to get out in time.

Nova finally made it to the top of the hill and looked out. She could see the result of the sink hole; gold and different objects had settled in a spiral trail with random items jutting and piled out of the centre. And to Nova's joy sticking out of the centre was the staff.

'_Great! Now I can advance to level 14 no sweat!'_ Nova's joy beamed as she lightly sprinted towards the centre.

Nova stopped in front of the staff. It took a great deal of her strength to remove the staff from the pile. But with several tries and a grunt Nova finally freed it and she held it in her hands.

Nova took a moment to admire it. The staff was very long, a magnificent silver colour, it almost seemed to glow, at the end of the stick was a silver loop; inside of it was a beautiful gold coloured crescent moon.

Nova was suddenly met with a strange feeling ...like she was being watched. The feeling was then met by a stomach turning stench.

Nova found herself frozen, the troll was still alive. And it was even madder than before...

Trolls only used their stench for weaponry and Nova didn't plan on being attacked.

Nova turned around to look behind her but she couldn't see anything and the smell was getting stronger. It stung her eyes and made her feel nauseous so she decided to get out while she could. But the moment she took a step to leave she was grabbed from behind.

Nova dropped the staff as a pair of fat troll arms curled themselves around her waist and squeezed.

"Nobody...steal from...Me!"

The smell was becoming toxic and the troll was close to crushing her pelvis bone. The pain was becoming too much and made Nova scream out.

She had to do something or else she was going to be obliterated. That's when she remembered the Felix Expiolous and Redonous Fierox powder bombs. She focused through the pain and reached into her pocket.

She pulled out Redonous Fierox, closed her eyes and smashed it against the trolls arm. The powder exploded everywhere in an instant blinding the troll in a pink smoke.

The troll released Nova with a pain-filled yelp as it coughed persistently. Nova grabbed a small handkerchief out from one of the troll's pockets and covered her mouth and nose with it. With her eyes still shut she crouched down and began searching for the staff. She found it in seconds and sprinted in a random direction.

The bomb had made the trolls eyes sting so hard that they had puffed up and reddened.

Nova's pelvis was going to be greatly bruised and it was causing her problems as far as running was concerned; but she pushed on.

Nova, with her eyes still closed, could see light. She opened them to see out of the cave. She was lucky to have run in that direction, she was out of the smoke and she dropped the handkerchief.

Nova spotted her broomstick several feet away and carefully approached it. There wasn't a lot of room to move on this part of the mountain and she could easily make a mistake and plummet to her death. The idea was not at all appealing.

Nova was cautiously mounting her broom when she was suddenly met with a hard smack to the back of the head. Her vision blanked for a moment as she fell from her broom but she was soon alert again and grabbed onto the side of the mountain.

Her fingers tangled themselves in roots and vines in an excruciating grasp for staying alive as she watched the staff fall out of sight. _'Shit!'_

Nova struggled to steady herself. Her hair fell lose and her feet kept slipping, making dirt and stones drop into a cold mist. It was then that it registered in Nova's mind exactly how high up she was.

She gulped and looked up to see a face. The troll looked down at her in fury with the broom in its grasp.

Her hair fell over her face and swished in the wind, making it hard for her to concentrate. She was stuck and she couldn't fly without a broom. Never before had Nova felt more human.

The troll began making its way down towards Nova. Trolls may be clumsy in combat but by Kami they could climb!

Nova was very afraid as the troll got closer and her eyes screamed with fright.

She desperately tried to find purchase on the mountain but her feet kept slipping and her knuckles were white from gripping so tightly.

The troll looped an arm around a branch for support and began stomping on Nova's hands. This made her cry out in pain. Eventually she pulled one of her hands away and was hanging on by only three fingers. The troll continued its abuse on her hand and she was forced to let go.

Nova fell through the mist and the cold air forced her eyes shut. _'Is this it? Death by a Troll? Of all the ways- I would have at least hoped for something cool like a vampire or something!!!!'_

Suddenly everything stopped. Nova wasn't falling anymore. In fact, was she going up? She slowly opened her eyes and was met by a familiar face. Piccolo.

He was holding her in his arms bridal style and met her gaze strongly.

"How many times am I going to have to save your life?" He said smugly.

Nova laughed. She was just relieved to see him. "You're not complaining are you?"

"Never" Both smiled.

The flirting had become a natural and unbreakable habit for them. Nova was obviously happy that Piccolo was interested in her but Piccolo definitely had mixed feelings.

He wasn't sure if he could handle a relationship like this. He was attracted to Nova and if he was ever to take a mate it would certainly be her. But it frightened him a little –but he would never let Nova know that.

The whole idea scared him for many reasons. She was human; she had a limit to how much she could handle, and with his lifestyle? What if something went wrong on the battlefield? How would she cope with it? But worst of all, what if something bad happened to her because of him? How would _he_ cope with that?

Piccolo put the thoughts to the back of his head and focused. He could sense a troll and wasn't about to let it get away after almost killing Nova.

Piccolo flew up out of the mist to see a very sourly Troll looking over the edge. The troll looked up to see them and was furious that she was still alive. It swung the broom at Piccolo who just freed a hand easily and grabbed it out of the creature's grubby mitts.

The troll then lunged out in a blind rage towards Piccolo, hands out for his throat but Piccolo moved too quickly and the troll fell. Piccolo hastily followed, still holding Nova in his arms, and was glad to see the troll grabbing branches and vines until landing in several trees on its sore way down. Trolls were thick-skinned and it would be fine.

Novas watched curiously as the troll grumpily stood up and, with annoyance playing heavily on its features, make its way up the mountain again.

For all it was a dangerous and repulsive creature, Nova was glad it hadn't been seriously hurt; because just like the mermaids _they are what they are..._

Nova smiled and could relax in Piccolo's company. She looked up to that beautiful face and felt the world was right again. But one thing was bothering her...

"How did you know I was here?"

Piccolo looked at Nova and answered, "I can sense your ki signal. And when I felt you were in danger I came to help you."

Nova laughed "my hero!"

Piccolo just smirked, until Nova's face faltered. "What?"

"I was supposed to retrieve a staff. That's the reason why I was here in the first place."

Nova was feeling disappointed with herself. Now she wasn't going to become level 14 and Baba was going to be disappointed.

"Where is it?"

"I dropped it out here. I'll never find it now..."

Piccolo flew downwards gracefully, holding a very glum Nova and searched out with his ki for an enchanted object. Only demons or gods could do this with inanimate objects. In the case of the dragonballs the spirit of Shen-long allowed people like Goku to sense them out too. Piccolo pin-pointed the staff and flew in its direction.

Nova was in a mood. Piccolo inwardly chuckled, she was cute when she was in a mood, her cheeks became flushed, her brow furrowed and she wore the prettiest pout in existence.

He swooped down by a small river at the foot of the mountain. Nova was completely uninterested in what he was doing as she kept her eyes fixed on his handsome face.

Piccolo saw the staff, matted up in the sea-cress. He untangled it, picked it up and easily dried it with his ki.

Piccolo smiled and made eye contact with Nova, sparking her attention. She looked up with confusion until he brought the staff into her view and shook it teasingly.

'_This guy is perfect! What _can't_ he do?'_

Ecstatic and Overjoyed Nova's entire face lit up. She hugged Piccolo as best as she could from her position and took the staff. She hugged it like a teddy and snuggled into Piccolo's chest.

Piccolo charged up his ki and took off towards the Amaza home.

~*~*~*~*~*

They arrived at the front door and Piccolo put a very sleepy and reluctant Nova down on her feet.

Nova felt safe and comfortable around Piccolo. Maybe it was some kind of 'witch's instinct' she didn't know.

Piccolo and Nova walked into the house together and stepped into the kitchen. Nova noticed that only some of the groceries had been put away. When she had left them on the bunker they were all still in the bags. Zane should have put them away, what could have distracted him?

After Nova put the rest of the groceries away, she and Piccolo went to the living-room and received a very surprising answer.

There was Zane, on the couch, topless, sprawled out on top of the instructor Nova had met this morning; making out like there was no tomorrow.

Nova just shook her head and looked at a stunned Piccolo. She couldn't help but giggle as she had to tug Piccolo past the romancing men; it seemed her favourite Namekian had forgotten how to move.

Nova left the staff by the door and exited with Piccolo to head to the library.

~*~*~*~*~*

Sasami sat by a table in the library, looking out of the window where she had seen Piccolo land while carrying her Auntie.

'_When will those two stop beating around the bush and just date?! Honestly, you'd think adults were stupider than kids!'_

She heard a small crash and noticed that Byrne had just knocked over a vase. _'Maybe he's not troublesome, maybe he's just clumsy?' _

Sasami grinned at the funny dragon and turned when she heard people enter the room.

"Piccolo!" Sasami half-tackled the man.

Piccolo was her favourite person; it was like having a really cool uncle.

"Hey, where's _my_ hug?" Said Nova in mock-jealousy and she received a hug from her niece.

"So did you ask him yet?" Sasami said looking up at her Auntie Nova.

Both Piccolo and Nova were confused. "Ask me what?"

"If you could come to my birthday party?"

Nova looked relieved. She was glad Sasami wasn't bringing up how much she liked Piccolo like other love-obsessed little girls would.

"Well? Will you go?" Sasami batted her big eyes in his direction. She wanted more than anything for him to be there.

"Don't worry about company. It's just us, Sasami's mom Emily, and a few friends." Said Nova; knowing that Piccolo would be concerned about that.

"Friends?"

"A couple of Emily's friends, Sasami's friend; Yugi, and my best friend; Sasha. They all know who you are to us, it'll be fine. Sasha really wants to meet you." Nova explained.

Piccolo answered with a sigh and a nod.

Sasami cheered and hugged her 'uncle.'

"You prooommmissseee?" sung Sasami sweetly.

"Yes, I promise."

"YAY!"

Sasami then left to play with Byrne, who all three had seen briefly dragging around a stuffed pink rabbit. Sasami wasn't going to be happy when she found out what had happened to Mr. Snuggles.

"That's really cute. Y'know...how much she likes you." Nova leaned against the table Sasami had been sitting at and just softly looked at Piccolo's face.

"Yeah I guess so..."

"Thanks for earlier, for saving me and everything."

"No problem. I can handle a Troll any day."

"Or a Mermaid." Nova replied standing up straight and accidentally leaning incredibly close to Piccolo as she looked up.

They both locked eyes.

Unlike most other relationships they had nothing bad happen between them. They were perfect for each other and they had been putting this off for so long.

Piccolo tried to move his eyes away but it was like watching a train wreck, only the opposite.

Nova's face was tilted up and Piccolo's tilted down. It was like a magnet. Slowly they moved closer and closer, their heart rates accelerating every inch, until their lips were literally millimetres apart.

Adrenalin was rushing, hopes were riding high and heads were light.

They were just about to close the gap when-

**CRASH! THUD! OUCH! BANG! WHALLOP!**

Both of them pulled away instantly and waited to find out what the hell had just happened. And it all became clear when they heard Zane yelling at Byrne for 'interrupting.'

Nova just laughed sheepishly, but the look in Piccolo's eye worried her. It was fear.

The moment they were about to kiss Piccolo had pulled away just before hearing the commotion. An overwhelming fear had exploded inside of his mind and he couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle _this_ relationship.

Piccolo turned away from Nova and made his way out of the house.

Nova followed him, pleading that he stay but he ignored her and pressed on.

"Piccolo, please just tell me what's wrong!" she begged trying to stop the tears from falling.

When they passed through the living room everyone had stopped to watch, even Zane had stopped trying to strangle Byrne when he saw them.

"Piccolo...Don't go!" Nova fell to he knees clutching Piccolo's cape with her slender fingers.

But Piccolo didn't stay.

He tugged the cape away from her and took off.

All Nova could do was watch until he was out of sight...or until she couldn't see through the tears.


	9. The Courage

(This is a bit of a short chapter but it was done really late at night; also I'm trying to stick with the story as much as possible regarding the actual DBZ series.)

Over a week had passed since Piccolo had left Nova crying her eyes out.

Would they hate him now? Even if he wanted to could he return? Maybe Piccolo would be able to think up answers if the music wasn't so loud.

It was a party at Capsule Corp. and Piccolo had been forced to come by Gohan who revealed that something special was going to be announced...Gohan and Videl are engaged. _'Oh joy...'_

Not only that but Bulma keeps annoying Vegeta about how she wants to have another baby...No one blamed Vegeta for pretending not to notice her. Who wants a hormonal Bulma around?

Piccolo couldn't help but think up the quote; _Hell is an eternity in a room with your friends._

He just looked out to the people on the dance floor, who were basically everyone apart from Goku and Vegeta who were eating (as always), Bulma, Chichi and Videl who were all gawking over her ring and Gohan...who Piccolo couldn't see anywhere.

Piccolo tried to drown out the music and focus on his problems. _'Wow, since when do I have a personal life?!'_

Nova had clearly been determined to get him to return. Almost everyday for the past week she had come looking for him by the waterfall. She would land on her broomstick and search the area. She could never find his cave and every time she had passed by she would call his name. Desperately hoping he would show himself...but he never did.

It's not like Piccolo didn't want to see her, he was just afraid of getting her hopes up. Even he didn't know what he wanted.

"Hey Piccolo."

Piccolo was brought out of his thoughts by a very smiley Gohan. He just looked at him to acknowledge him and returned to watching the figures moving around on the dance floor.

"So? What d'ya think about the surprise?"

"Congratulations. Videl's a nice girl." Piccolo replied not too keen on talking.

Gohan just looked at his ex-mentor and saw something was bothering him. _'Is it my engagement? Is he mad at me?'_

Piccolo's change in attitude wouldn't be noticeable to anyone else but it was that far-away look in his eye and the frown that he could just tell Piccolo couldn't change even if he wanted to.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The music is just a bit loud." Piccolo lied and they could both tell but Gohan knew that if Piccolo didn't want to talk then you couldn't force him.

"Did I do something?"

Piccolo looked surprised at Gohan for thinking such a thing and Gohan smiled; he had his answer. _'At least he's not upset with me.'_

"If you ever need to talk I'm here." Gohan said warmly and stood up to join his fiancée when Piccolo stopped him.

"Gohan" Piccolo looked him in the eyes and offered a smile "I mean it...congratulations."

Gohan nodded and headed off into the crowd...never happier.

'_Is that what I'm missing out on? Happiness?'_

Piccolo began wondering if _the_ _fear_ was worth it. The one woman he felt this attraction for, never mind that she returned his feelings, was probably crying over pain that _he _had caused.

Piccolo realised he couldn't just leave the Amaza family. He had helped Sasami make friends, Zane more enthusiastic on ...well..._stuff_ and Nova, he had made her smile. That beautiful, angelic smile.

He couldn't hurt them like this; it wasn't in his heart to do so. In fact, he was met with an overpowering urge to care for them and protect them no matter what.

Now all he had to do was find the courage to put his heart on the line.

"Everybody listen up!"

Piccolo turned his attention to Bulma who was standing on a chair about to inform them of something.

"As you know, normally after the tournament we have a party here...well this time it's different; the party is going to be at the Kame House!" protesting groans were heard but Bulma shot a death-glare and she then had everyone listening intently again. "The weather will be beautiful, bring a swim suit and if you're drinking alcohol it's 'bring your own bottle.' Also..."

The woman went on and on with silly details. Piccolo only listened in with the last part "If you need to tell them anything you're going to have to do it in person, there's no phone line and I'm sure they would like a visit." She added a joke which nobody laughed at but Yamcha due to his worthless attempts at winning her back. (A/N: Yeah right! Vegeta over Yamcha in a heartbeat!)

'_Wait a minute...party? a party?_' The thought wouldn't leave Piccolo's mind; _'something about a party' _

Then he remembered.

The courage would have to show itself soon if Piccolo was going to keep his word to Sasami...


	10. A Promise Kept

(A/N: The character Yugi is stolen from Tenchi in Tokyo simply due to her friendship with Sasami.

In this chapter I mention a little on an adventurer called Dianto who believed he saw fairies, I derive this info from a magic script filled with most significant people related to the subject of 'myth.' In the script however his findings were due to his madness in a declining world around him but since this is DBZ I figured I could just his him as a cool fact in my story XD)

* * *

"C'mon Nova, smile...please? Smile for _me_? Nova...? _Nova?_ SMILE DAMNIT!"

Nova was still moping since Piccolo had left; everyone had tried to cheer her up...and failed.

Nova was getting ready for Sasami's birthday party with her best friend and was picking out an outfit. She had been so distracted she almost put on a frilly lilac floral dress – it took Sasha twenty minutes to get Nova to realise what she was doing.

Now Nova was sitting on her bed, elbows on knees, hands propped up her head with a heartbreaking frown unchanging on her face, as Sasha chose her outfit for her.

'_Wow...she is really out of it!' _thought the best friend as she threw aside a random shoe out of Nova's closet.

Sasha was a black woman with short brightly died red hair. She wasn't as shapely or as 'feminine looking' as Nova but was still an incredibly attractive woman.

Eventually Sasha just selected a pretty dress of Nova's. A black mini-dress with a flared skirt reaching mid-way down her thigh and a not-outrageously-low-cut upper half which strapped at the back with black ribbon. Nova quickly changed into it and numbly looked herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely drop-dead beautiful to anyone...but to Nova..._who cares anymore?_

"That guy was really something, huh?" asked Sasha to he depressed friend.

Nova looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded silently.

There was nothing anyone could do. Nova was miserable and the only one who could change it would be the one who caused it. Sasha sighed in surrender-she was powerless.

It had been a slippery slope for Nova and her family; everyone but three had died, whether of disease, accidents or mysteries; and when someone finally shows up to take the pain away turns out that he's afraid of his own feelings. _'That's men for ya!'_

"At least smile for Sasami's party. Please?"

Nova looked at her with an achingly-fake smile and put on a pair of black small-heel shoes.

They both stepped out into the garden and looked out at the scene. Everyone who was meant to be there was there; Sasami and her new friend Yugi, Emily and a number of her lawyer friends and even Zane with his new boyfriend (turned out the instructor had been quite the charmer.)

Sasha ran out and greeted Zane with a hug/tackle to the ground and both laughed insanely.

Zane had introduced Sasha and Nova to each other. While Sasha is five years older than Nova they had hit it off right away at the ages of 13 and 18. Zane had met Sasha at a party by where she had become incredibly drunk and was dancing very sexily with a Pamela Anderson look-alike...they had been friends ever since.

"Hello Nova."

Nova was caught off-guard by Emily's innocent greeting and mumbled an incoherent jumble of nonsense but everybody knew Nova was having a tough time so Emilia didn't make a big deal about it. They made small talk, mostly about Sasami, and then Emily got a phone call – which was a relief for the two of them.

Emily and Nova were polite and friendly with one another despite everything that happened regarding Zane's sexuality. The real reason Nova and Emily weren't over enthusiastic about occasions like these were because; as people they just weren't compatible. Emily was up-tight and ridiculously obsessed with her job, while Nova was just herself; she didn't allow society to dictate how she behaved and was usually easygoing and expressive.

Nova suddenly felt a soft tug on her skirt and turned to see the birthday girl herself.

"Hey Sasami, are you enjoying your party?" she asked with a smile and was met by the happy-beaming smile of the eight year old below.

"Yeah it's so much fun! Auntie Nova...when it Piccolo getting here?" Sasami asked innocently.

Sasami hadn't been to informed of what had happened between Piccolo and Nova, all she knew was what she had seen when he ran out the door, but since then she was seriously kept in the dark.

Nova's face fell blank as she softly said "Sasami...I don't think Piccolo is going to be showing up today."

It hurt Nova to see her niece's eyes holding back tears but she couldn't let her get her hopes up.

"I don't believe you!"

The outburst had stunned Nova as she watched Sasami run off whimpering.

'_Family have died of various illnesses, car accidents, nature disasters, murders and sometimes even their own stupidity but never have I seen Sasami so upset...Piccolo... please come back...'_

"Whoa-!"

Nova was suddenly tackled to the ground by who knows how many hyper adults; two of which were Sasha and Zane. Nova was actually glad for the interruption, if she had been left with her thoughts she would have just depressed herself.

The party had gone along smoothly since Sasami's outburst and she had put on a brave face in front of the guests. For an eight year old she was surprising by how well she could cope with adult concepts and situations.

"Sasami, it's time to open your presents!" called Emily for everyone to hear.

Sasami stopped playing tag with Yugi and walked over to the huge heap of presents. Her family might not be large but by Kami they were wealthy.

With so many deaths, inheritances were the basis of their riches, on top of that Zane worked with designer motorbikes, Emily of course a lawyer, and Nova's witchery found herself with many treasures along with her side career of Tattooing; some of her clients being celebrities. It was an eclectic group and Sasami should have been excited to see what they had bought her but she was still thinking about her 'Uncle Piccolo.'

"What are you waiting for Sasami?" Everyone looked expectantly at the little girl, well, everyone except from Nova who seemed content with looking at her feet sadly.

"Not now" said Sasami. This pulled nova's gaze up to her.

"What? Sasami, don't you want your presents?" asked Emily in a concerned tone.

Sasami looked at her with her big sad eyes "I do...it's just...I want to wait" everyone but Nova looked at her confused, Nova just felt sorry for the state her family was in and is showed clearly in her expression.

When Sasami was asked why she wanted to wait she replied that she didn't want to open them without Piccolo, things only went down hill from there. Emily and Zane had tried as softly as possible to convince her of the truth and that Piccolo probably wouldn't be coming back.

It had broken Nova's heart to hear it but Sasami was less inclined to believe it, hence she was throwing the-mother-of-all-tantrums crying and screaming that she wanted Piccolo back!

"HE IS NOT A LIAR! HE SAID HE WOULD BE HERE AND HE IS _GOING_ TO BE HERE..!" screeched the distraught girl but it wouldn't make any difference...Piccolo wouldn't return, not today, not ever...or at least that's what they thought.

Eventually Sasami was willing to cooperate and open her gifts. They were beautiful, everything from limited edition video games to designer clothes. Sasami opened the last gift which was from Nova and it was a new violin!

Nova looked gently into her niece's eyes and smiled. Sasami gave a small smile back, she loved the violin but the last one she owned had been used by Byrne as a target for fire practice and this one was beautiful.

'_This must have cost hundreds! I guess she does love me a lot...I shouldn't have yelled at her like that'_

Sasami slowly moved closer to Nova, everyone had their eyes fixed on her as she walked up and tenderly hugged Nova around her middle...it wasn't her fault she was short.

Nova genuinely smiled as her niece had so sweetly forgiven her.

"Sasami there's one more present here" said Zane.

"What?" Sasami could have sworn Nova's was the last gift, but as she looked on the table there it was; a small white box with a tag reading 'To Sasami' no name of whom it was from.

Sasami approached it suspiciously. She was young but she wasn't blind, _'oh well a gift's a gift!'_

She opened it to reveal a fabric choker necklace. It was beautiful with its pink ribbons and large golden star in the centre of it. Then Nova realised what it was;

"That's a Kellia-Donero."

Sasami recognised the name from helping Nova with her studies in the past. "Isn't that something to do with fairies?" she asked as she put it on.

"It can be. It only works when you're wearing it and it's supposed to help you look for the thing you want the most, I'm not entirely sure how it works but it has something to do with the star. The 'fairies' you'll have heard from it's discovery when Adventurer Grave Dianto discovered the enchanted gold used and was led in the direction by it to find a haven for them, Dianto had always aspired to discover fantasy in reality."

'Wow' was the reaction from most of the people there and the rare 'aww' at how pretty Sasami looked with the necklace.

Suddenly one point of the charmed star began glowing bright yellow and everyone went silent. This wasn't your average gift. The only one who had access to magical items was Nova, so who the hell gave the gift to Sasami?

It was the upper right point of the star that shined and Sasami turned her head to look in the direction it was pointing.

It pointed into random garden. Sasami followed the direction on her choker, remembering not to take it off otherwise it wouldn't work, which was difficult regarding she couldn't see under her own chin.

It led her to the base of a tall tree and by then she couldn't see the light to guide her anymore, then she realised that the star was pointing upwards...

Sasami looked up so far her neck was hurting but couldn't see anything through the full branches of the oak tree. Sasami figured it might be a metaphorical thing or even that the star was dysfunctional. Of all things she didn't expect what she saw slowly descending the tree...

No one else could see what was going on, but when Sasami began literally jumping for joy they could only figure the star was working. Then they saw what was making Sasami happy, he landed with feline grace on the ground only to be tackled down to it by an excited little girl...Piccolo.

Nova was speechless.

Only minutes before was she being faced with having to move on from him and here he was, being hugged by her smiling niece. Any other woman would have felt angry, but Nova wasn't like that...she was just happy to see him again.

"SEE PICCOLO I KNEW YOU'D SHOW UP! I KNEW YOU WOULD'NT LIE!" Sasami went on with her enthused babble until she found herself turning worried. "Promise me you'll never leave us again..."

Piccolo looked at her with the most authentic smile and said "I promise."

Everyone cheered and Piccolo turned his attention to the others at the party. _'What a group!'_

He could see three normal but 'ball-busting' looking women, Zane with his arm around the shoulders of the guy he had seen him with on the couch, a little blonde girl he presumed was Yugi and a pretty black woman. He looked closer and saw Nova at the back of the crowd; she was stunning as ever.

Later in the party, after Piccolo had been half-dragged around by Sasami to meet everyone and he explained that he was the one who had given her the gift, he was finally able to talk to Nova in private.

She was sitting on a rock near some evergreen trees and was looking out at the beautiful surroundings but turned her attention to him when she saw him approaching. She couldn't conceal how pleased she was to be in his company once more.

Piccolo kneeled down by the rock "I'm sorry I left." It seemed to be the best thing to say after what had happened "I just needed to..._think._"

Nova looked down at the ground coyly and to his surprise _she_ apologised; "I'm sorry too. I should have known you weren't secure about the 'relationship thing,' from all our talking I should have been thinking more about how you would react. I was..." Nova continued for what seemed like ages trying to convince Piccolo that it was her fault and no matter what he did she wouldn't stop.

"Nova"

"...I just really liked you and I guess I assumed you wouldn't mind..."

"Nova..?"

"...and you've never really had any good experiences with humans, how could..."

"_Nova!"_

Nope. Talking wouldn't work so Piccolo decided to try something else...

"...If you never wanted to see me again I wouldn't be surpr-"

Nova couldn't finish what she was saying, partly due to the fact 'something' was on her mouth but mostly due to the fact that the 'something' was _Piccolo!_

His lips were soft against her own, her shock slowly faded away as she melted into the kiss. It was an innocent first kiss but it still sent shivers down her spine, made her face hot and her heart race faster than Byrne could find something to crash into.

She had had a number of 'first kisses' with guys but this was different. Piccolo made her feel lighter than air with a single touch and when his hand rested on the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek gently there was only one word..._bliss_

This _was_ Piccolo's first kiss!

Piccolo had never been so close to _anyone_ before and honestly he had never even met anyone half as beautiful, smart, funny or 'magical' as she was. He couldn't help but believe he was the luckiest man alive.

The sensation was wondrous for him too. Her delicate lips pressed against his own, he had felt her deepening the kiss and he was amazed at the passion between them, it was the most surreal and heated feeling he had ever experienced and he was all too disappointed when it had to end.

Both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, both smiling, and both content to making _this_ work.

Piccolo knew now that he couldn't just leave, this was a commitment and no matter how tough the situation he would have to stick it out with her and with the rest of the Amaza family...but it didn't scare him! Now he wanted to protect them, face the problems with them as they come, but most importantly, have a future with them.

Nova and Piccolo moved to kiss again when they were brought back to the world around them by none other than Zane as he yelled "Piccolo you heartbreaker!!!" and mocked hurt.

Everybody laughed, including the 'new couple.'

They grinned at eachother with the synchronised though of;

'_This...is only the beginning'_

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Parties for Dummies

(I have always liked the thought of Piccolo finding a girlfriend and if any of the z senshi should get Mary-sue it had might has well be him, I mean it's ironic with how much the other guys make fun of how he looks.)

* * *

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" cheered Roshi as he watched the WTMWC (Women's Topless Mud-Wrestling Championship)

Krillen buried his head in shame of knowing such a pervy old man and 18# rolled her eyes while trying to make herself look as threatening as possible when Roshi glanced her way. The z crew had decided on having a party after the marshal arts tournament and instead of Capsule Corp. they decided it would be at the Kame house. It was more homey and it was a beautiful time of year to lie on the sandy island, obviously Roshi hadn't protested to having the women sunbathing on his property and at the moment was trying to figure out if he could persuade them to do it topless or at least let him rub cream on them.

The marshal arts tournament was just 2 short weeks away and the residents of the Kame house had found it was hard getting party supplies to an island in the middle of the sea. Truth is; the last party that they had thrown had been a disaster! I had rained and everyone and everything had to be moved inside. No one could move and they hadn't even had enough food to start with! Goku and Vegeta had eaten most of it and even then they were told to be polite by their wives to say they had already eaten.

Suddenly the residents of the Kame house felt a familiar and powerful ki heading towards the Kame house. Why the hell was Piccolo coming here?

Piccolo silently touched down on the sand outside the small house and slowly made his way towards the door. He was in no hurry. In fact, he didn't even want to be doing this. His head felt light and his chest tightened up as he stood by the closed door. What was he so worried about? That they wouldn't believe him or that they would laugh at him? Piccolo gulped and gently pushed the door open.

It opened to show Krillen sitting at the table feeding little Marren, 18# sitting on a chair with a book entitled "Parties for Dummies" and Roshi with his eyes fixed to the television. They all gave him a glance to show that they had seen him come in but none were quite sure why he had come to see them nor were they sure exactly how to act around such a mysterious man.

"Hey Piccolo. Umm...How ya' Doin'?" asked the very friendly Krillen as he half forced his 4 year old daughter to eat her dinner. Piccolo stood strongly, he felt out of place in somewhere so 'cosy' so he put on the touch-me-and-feel-my-Demon-wrath face.

"I'm fine." Piccolo was a man of few words but any idiot could tell that Piccolo wasn't here for idle chat.

"Can we help you with anything?" Krillen felt awkward talking to such a familiar stranger.

'Here we go' thought Piccolo taking a quick breath. "I was wondering if I could add one more to your guest list for the party."

Piccolo met everyone's eyes at that moment. Piccolo didn't own a phone and ever since that tidal wave last month neither did the Kame House. People like Gohan and Vegeta had been dropping in every now and then with updates for the party, so it was no surprise that he had turned up to ask this. But what was surprising was that Piccolo knew someone that wasn't already on the guest list.

"Umm...sure! That's no problem Piccolo" said Krillen with a smile. 18# had an eyebrow raised; silently pleading 'ask him who it is! Now! I want to know Short-stuff!!!" but Krillen was too reserved to pry. "Human?" Piccolo nodded. "Okay. So that's one more normal serving needed for the party."

Piccolo was just about to leave when he was stopped by Roshi at the door. "Wait a minute!"

This time they all stared. What was Roshi doing? This question was raised again when Roshi started to _sniff _Piccolo! Roshi circled Piccolo twice and you could see that it was pissing him off.

"Roshi, stop that...What the hell are you doing?" said 18#.

Roshi looked up to Piccolo's face, which was the slightest shade of purple from both embarrassment and anger. Roshi knew that if he didn't explain himself now then he would meet his end with a green fist to the face.

"The guest is female."

"..."

"What?! Roshi how in Hell would you know that?"

"I can smell her." Roshi continues smelling Piccolo. But Piccolo was so surprised he couldn't react. "She's young, I'd say twenty-ish and...has pink hair!"

Even Piccolo was amazed by this. But then he realised Roshi was fingering a long strand of pink hair he had found on piccolo's clothes. But still, he could tell all of that from her scent? What kind of woman-seeking missile of a pervert was this guy???

Piccolo gathered his thoughts again. "Roshi?"

"Yeah Pic-" **SMACK!**

Roshi fell to the floor harshly, rolling around in pain and cradling his throbbing head in his hands. He swore he could see stars...and a discreetly smirking 18#.

"Be glad I want easy on you!" Piccolo grunted; his tamper flaring. Piccolo moved to leave; he stepped over the wailing Turtle Hermit to reach the door when 18# asked-

"Who is she?"

Piccolo's mouth went dry but he had to say something.

"Nova." Piccolo grumbled but he knew they didn't quite hear him. I bit clearer this time he said "Nova...My _date_ for the party."

Eyebrows shot up and mouths fell open in shock. Piccolo had a date and the Z Senshi would meet her after the Tournament.

* * *

But somewhere shock wasn't the only thing causing commotion, but anger too...

Weeks earlier, watching the little girl's birthday party, two pairs of eyes had bared witness to the beginning of a most disgusting relationship, and to say the least, were not happy at all...

"Hello my brother. What are you doing?" asked a slim woman hidden in shadow by a huge door which she had just entered by. Her hair flat against her head, her eyes cold and striking with just the glare of evil and her finger nails long and threatening like talons.

"Nothing" was the answer she received from the gloomy and seemingly lifeless man slumped in a large chair. His sickly pale face shown only by the dim light of his trusted crystal ball in front of him and the scene which had been unveiled to him burned an inferno within his soul. _'Why him? What does he have that I don't?!'_

The woman watched over the back of the large chair to the happy occasion played on the glass orb and saw why her brother was so distant. There she was, that stupid and _perfect_ attention-seeking whore; Nova Amaza and she was kissing...a demon?

As anyone could tell, this woman was no fan to the wonderful pink-haired girl and would never allow any good feeling between them.

The woman smirked as she looked at the demon she was with and recognised him; he was the Demon King Piccolo and he was far more good looking than she had heard.

"How did that bitch get _him?_"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY LOVE THAT WAY!" came the loud roar of her outraged brother making the skeletal woman duck into the darkness with fright.

"You know I hate her, I don't know why you obsess over her like you d-"

"I do not obsess over her..." The man fixed his eyes towards the 'new couple' with his teeth gritted and his fists clenched. "...she left me after _10 months_ of dating and I have the right to take interest in her life...in the men she dates..."

"Kero, you have regularly watched episodes of her life like a sitcom for the past FIVE YEARS!"

The man sitting in the chair knew this wasn't normal but the logic stood in his mind that she and him were perfect for each other and that if he kept fighting she would eventually realise.

The day she had broken up with him was the most devastating day of his life, two months away from their first year anniversary and she had just sprung it on him that she wasn't happy. Afterwards Kero had tried desperately to win her back but it was all to no avail; she had ripped out his heart, stomped on it and fed it to the lions.

"...but I love her..."

Kero's sister looked at him with sad eyes. If there was anyone she cared about it would be her brother, but she still had her qualms with Nova.

Young practicing witches traditionally attend a type of pre-school where they learn about creatures, some legends at 'story time' and can even have beginner fun with harmless spells, which often out to be not-so-harmless when something went wrong and someone's hair turned green or someone became only being able to quack. Those were the days...

The sister had met Nova and they were friendly with eachother but secretly she was jealous of the five year olds beauty and popularity and bitterly turned into her shadow. After years of being a background Nova finally went too far when she stole the sister's boyfriend and dumped him two days later. Nova had told her that he had been pestering her for ages trying to just go out on a date she decided to give in and just go out and dump him the next day so that he would leave her alone, she also said she had tried to contact the sister to inform her of her boyfriend's intentions but she never picked up the phone. Meaning; Nova was _too good_ for the likes of her boyfriend and that she couldn't even hang on to her seven month relationship before he 'put the moves' on her best friend.

Then Nova left to travel the world with an older girl called Sasha studying different magic cultures and traditions, at which time she started dating Kero and then broke his heart for some half-assed reason like 'he was suffocating her' or 'I need a life.'

Nova was the world's biggest tease too, 10 months and the most he ever got was a ten minute make-out session and now she is in the demon domain? This girl would not stop!

"I know you love her but maybe she doesn't _deserve_ you...and now she's wasted the last five years of your life to taunt you with her new men with whom she has just teased like she did you. Maybe what you need isn't to make up but instead _revenge_?"

Kero looked at her sister with a horrified expression and over the back of the chair and replied "I could never hurt her"

"And you won't have to."

Now the brother was totally confused and made no attempt to hide it on his face which made the sister smirk dangerously.

"Hurt _him..._"

Now they both smirked at the evil idea and when they over heard Piccolo telling Nova about a party the Z senshi were having where she could meet his friends the perfect opportunity was revealed to them. A nice secluded island in the middle of the sea...

Kero left the room to contact an old friend to help him out; this was the Demon King after all. But his sister had other plans.

She had sat too long by her depressed brother without taking action and now was the time to correct it. Kill Nova Amaza, but to seem like an accident so her brother could spend his days without her in his mind, she would be gone forever, and to complete her own revenge against the girl she would steal the hunky Demon King from her...cold...dead...hands.

The sister looked into the crystal ball at Piccolo and smirked, she just loved happy endings...


	12. Rumour Mill Overflow

(A/N: I love Piccolo! And unfortunately this story is going to contain the stupid characters (mostly Yamcha) dissing him. But don't worry fellow Piccolo fans coz Piccolo's gonna get his own back! )

The Rumour Mill exploded.

Bulma had thought maybe Piccolo had some scandalous secret life. She always was one for the drama. 18# thought maybe she was a fighter. The forest was a good training spot and anything could have happened. Of course, Chichi was less enthused. Chichi kept saying how the girl must be both blind and stupid to willingly court with such a creature. What if she wasn't willing? Chichi wouldn't put it past the monster that is Piccolo to take a prisoner.

Even the men had dropped their little comments. Yamcha, Tien and Chautsu proceeded to make jokes about how Piccolo looked and how she must be pretty desperate (a.k.a. UGLY!) while Vegeta just laughed as soon as the news hit his ears.

Goku stopped eating when he heard from his wife. He wasn't sure what to make of it. On the one hand, Piccolo was a past evil enemy who was feared by many and even now was not the most social of his friends. In fact, Goku could safely say Piccolo was the _least_ social person he knew. Even Dende and Mr. Popo invited people up to train or play cards; often this included Korin and Yajarobi. Piccolo had to be forced to go to any place public or that had "the family feel." Piccolo could just never settle in that sort of environment. So why the heck does he have a girlfriend? And how, if he never leaves the isolation of the forest?! Maybe during one of their adventures, The Z senshi had just survived the whole Buu fiasco almost 3 years ago. Maybe he had rescued someone. Made a friend. A connection.

It all made Goku's head hurt, which wasn't hard to do. He had decided he didn't care how it happened; all Goku hoped for was that she was nice.

Gohan on the other hand, was over the moon. He was in disbelief to start with but after in sunk in the grinning fever was relentless. Gohan too hoped she was nice, whoever she was, but also held out hope for other things. Would Piccolo be more social after this, or was she as equal an outsider?

Gohan had tried to find Piccolo since the news got out but he couldn't be found! Gohan had searched every inch of the forest and had even gone to see Dende, but even the Guardian of Earth couldn't even find him!

Maybe it was the girl. Was she hiding him? Keeping him all to herself? Thoughts like this made Gohan smile. PICCOLO WAS ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED! Videl had come up with the horrifying idea of a double date and so Gohan quickly changed the subject. That's just one bullet the best friends would have to dodge.

Gohan couldn't wait to meet her. Trying to imagine Piccolo's pink-haired girlfriend was impossible! She was human so she couldn't be too unusual...right? Or was she bland? Perhaps Piccolo preferred women like that. Quiet librarian types. After all Piccolo liked having calm and peaceful surroundings.

But it didn't matter, with the tournament drawing ever closer they would meet her soon enough...


	13. The Golden Fireworks Pt 1

(A/N: the tattoo parlour you may notice is a lot like Miami Ink – I love that show.)

Nova sat in the tattoo parlour she worked in mindlessly twirling a pencil in her fingers. She glanced at the clock and grew a small smile. 5 minutes.

Piccolo was on his way over to the parlour to pick up Nova for their date. They were going to the enchanted forest, tonight was supposed to be the single most beautiful time of the year, all of the most stunning creatures would show themselves and just they two were going to be there.

She quickly looked down at herself checking her clothes, she was wearing a pair of beautiful black jeans with rips in them and white blouse tied with an Iron Maiden crop-top underneath it showing her flat midriff. She was super-sexy and it would take forever to find someone to disagree.

Nova began grinning uncontrollably, not only did she look great but she remembered just this morning Zane had decided that Piccolo needed a change in outfit and had set off on a shopping spree for him. Nova couldn't wait to see what he looked like.

Since they had gotten together, with Nova being level 14, was able to study more combat techniques with him but most of all had been getting _much _closer...

The passion between them was like nothing either of them could have imagined. Their volcanic magnetism towards one another was so powerful it was almost as if the universe pressured ecstasy into every little touch. After a week they had began 'making out' they couldn't control themselves, the world around them was forgotten and any negative thoughts turned to prosaic.

Nova wanted so badly to just have sex with him, they had begun sleeping side by side and cuddling, kissing him was like flying so it stood that sex would feel out of this world. Her urges were strong and explosive with contact and near impossible to ignore.

This had scared Nova a little to begin with. She couldn't control anything she felt or wanted anymore...it was all Piccolo. Every time she ate, slept and breathed she was thinking about the wonderful man in her life.

She had asked Baba for advice, she had been told everything by Zane as presumed, and she was met with a mind-blowing discovery. _True love_ _exists!_

'Witches instinct' didn't just apply to magic but also the universal and supernatural structure of life...and love.

Humans could feel attraction to their 'true love' as they can in any animalistic and natural fashion but situation, timing and lack of motivation can land them separated; the unlucky majority. Whereas witches, warlocks and other similar beings are gifted with an overwhelming pull to the one that they're meant to be with; lucky Nova!

She hadn't told Piccolo of her discovery, she didn't want to pressure him; but it was clear to her that she was in love and it didn't scare her anymore. Besides, she had a surprise for him which she would reveal later, she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

She jumped slightly when her boss Ami entered the room (A/N: okay it's exactly like Miami Ink)

"Hey Nova you're boyfriend here yet?"

"Do you see a 6'3 green guy around here?" she asked with a smirk; Ami looked around and said a small 'nope.'

Nova sighed sluggishly and dropped her head in her arms on the desk. All the guys at the shop knew about Piccolo and couldn't wait to see the Demon King in person.

A female customer came in grabbing Ami's attention instantly and they discussed a Japanese symbol she wanted on her neck. Ami being very flirtatious almost forgot he was in company and asked Nova to get Yogi to sketch it up.

With a small groan she went into the back room where she saw Yogi mopping up god knows what with bright woman's makeup on his face. One of the boys pranks again.

"Yogi, have you looked in the mirror?"

"err...why?"

Nova gently pulled him out of the back room and into the main shop and faced him at the full length mirror.

"Oh my God!" Yogi turned to his boss and a giggling customer "I was only asleep for half an hour! Ami what the hell did you do this for?"

"I'm showin' ya how to do colour man cause you suck at it in your tattoos"

Nova could only smile at the boys' immaturity; Yogi washed his face quickly and began work at the woman's sketch. Nova was about to sit accompany Yogi when a certain someone entered the shop.

"Piccolo!" cheered Nova loudly as she almost launched her arms around her devilishly stylish boyfriend's neck and landed a small kiss on his lips.

"Someone's excited to see me" he replied smirking.

Piccolo was wearing lose black combat trousers, black boots and a wonderfully fitting black T-shirt with a smoky skull on the front. Clearly Zane had kept to the Amaza family style...the category of 'awesome!'

Nova had to stop herself from drooling but most difficult was holding back the urge to jump him...

'_So...hot...must...control....own....body!"_

"You look amazing, you like it?" she said attempting to distract herself with conversation.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take a while of getting used to it."

Piccolo actually loved his new look but he wouldn't admit how good it felt. Why hadn't he done this sooner?

"Hey man. I bow to your kick-ass-ness!" chuckled Ami at the Demon King while indeed bowing.

Piccolo laughed a little nervously but shook the man's hand.

The Amaza family had been rubbing off on him; he found that he was better at socialising. When he was with the Z senshi things were always so awkward and uncomfortable but after spending time with Nova's 'crowd' he just didn't understand why it had always seemed such an unattainable ability to just converse with people.

Piccolo quickly said hi to all of the guys at the shop, all asking for the honour of one day giving him a tattoo, and then the couple left for their date.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As sunset began turning the sky pink Piccolo flew holding his beautiful girlfriend in his arms heading towards a secret area where no humans had ever been. Nova couldn't wait. In Piccolo's life he had spent the greatest part of it in this very forest and so he knew more about this place than anyone else.

Nova changed the mood when she asked Piccolo of the details for the 'big day' in two days time; the tournament and the party...

Both Piccolo and Nova were nervous. Piccolo would be revealing a new him, a more social and a more happy him, and Nova would be revealing...her! Meeting new people was not normally a scary thing for Nova but this was different; these were the friends of her true love and she had to make a good impression.

"The tournament begins at 10am and the party starts straight afterwards, take a swimsuit and be warned that Roshi should be avoided" Piccolo said seriously.

"Is that the pervy old one?"

Piccolo nodded as Nova giggled.

Nova and her family had been very interested about Piccolo's friends, and Piccolo had been surprised; he had never realised just how funny they all were...

Goku; sweet, kind, strongest man alive...but dumb as wood, Vegeta; competitive, grumpy, masculine and...is shorter than his wife, Krillen is a dwarf with no nose, Chautsu is a child sized clown and Mr Popo...what the fuck is that guy?!

Piccolo didn't even get to telling them their first adventure before Zane was almost peeing himself with laughter.

Piccolo abruptly landed on a dry and rocky mountain side, Nova looked confused until she saw a gap between two rocks; it was a passageway.

Piccolo cautiously put her down on her feet and led her into the dark and narrow tunnel.

"Piccolo, where are we going?" she asked as she wiped dust from her trouser leg and staying super close to Piccolo.

"This is the best way there; otherwise you can run into danger..." enough said in an enchanted forest.

Nova trusted Piccolo; he led her through the shadows for about twenty minutes until they could hear water trickling and birds singing. He softly held her hand and led her through a hidden exit.

"Watch your step" He said caringly.

Both stepped out onto a narrow ledge outlooking the sunset, hills, forest and ocean...it was beautiful. Nova was speechless, how could one place be so filled with nature? The red sky shimmered over the vast ocean which Nova could look straight down into past the ledge, the hills seemed to be turned gold by the sun and cherry blossom trees blew pink petals in the wind to sprinkle over the water.

The view was breathtaking and apparently this wasn't all there was to see. Piccolo picked her up again and gracefully jumped down to the large rocks below. Nova got a small fright as they neared the vicious looking rocks but was soon at ease again as they neared a small patch of land covered in grass and surrounded by water.

They stopped there and Piccolo sat put her down again and she looked out. The view was different now; there was a waterfall to her left and beautiful cliff sides covered in trees and beaches at the foot of them. Then the colour scheme changed as the sun disappeared and the world was seen in dark blues and purples.

Piccolo and Nova sat down and watched the moon proudly moving to invade the night sky.

"This place is beautiful...but why are we sitting here?" Nova looked around at the places under the trees and the sandy beaches.

"Trust me this is the best place." He said with a smile and Nova returned it leaning her head on his shoulder.

It would be a while before any of the mythical creatures show themselves; so the couple amused themselves with conversation.

Nova asked Piccolo to continue the last story with the Z senshi and was already giggling. "Okay you were at the part with Bibidy, Bobodi...and Buu." She sniggered at the funny names.

He told her of the fights, the victory and the hell he went through training the young Trunks and Goten.

By now Piccolo was lying on his back with his arm wrapped around Nova who was snuggled up next to him; her head on his muscular chest and her hand mindlessly wandering up and down Piccolo's abdomen.

Nova feeling sleepy took in Piccolo's scent; nature, water and flowers filled her nostrils delightfully and she felt Piccolo wrap his other arm around her. Nova was so comfortable she nearly nodded off and minutes seemed to turn into bliss filled hours.

Eventually Piccolo gently tapped her arm to get her attention which he got groggily. Nova sat up along with Piccolo and looked out, she couldn't see anything but Piccolo assured her he could hear them.

"They're here." And indeed they were.

Nova was fully awake when she saw a remuda of glorious white unicorns charging by the hundreds atop the cliffs through the forests, dust and magical glow beaming around them. The moon which centred the sky silhouetted small flying birds that seemed to stream a rainbow behind them and bounced light off of sea creatures like Water Nymphs and Selkies that occasionally surfaced. Nova could just see tiny fawns in the distance ducking and diving into bushes in a childish game of hide and seek and elemental goblins ran through the treetops occasionally a fire type was seen pushing over a water type in its mischievous nature. The sight was too beautiful for words...

"What d'ya think?" asked Piccolo in a satisfied tone.

Nova struggled to find her voice so she stuttered out a 'wonderful' and watched the creatures partying in their night life.

Nova had never seen anything so breathtaking...except for in her dreams when Piccolo is naked (A/N: *cheeky grin*)

And just when Nova didn't think it could get any better the small piece of land they were on seemed to glow and the air looked like glitter. Suddenly there was an eruption all around them; fairies.

Like golden fireworks they shot up from underneath them and created a dancing dome swirling and twirling around them with melodious giggles and mumbles from the tiny creatures. Now she knew why Piccolo had chosen this particular spot to sit.

The odd few fairies flew down cheekily touching Nova's hair and running over her hands; Nova felt like a little girl stepping into her own fantasy world. At that moment Nova would have given anything to stay like that forever but unfortunately the fireworks dispersed and flew into the night air and things calmed down all around them until the place was completely silent again...

Moments passed in awe when Nova spoke "Piccolo"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."


	14. The Golden Fireworks Pt 2

(A/N: Well "random" I don't know how, maybe your psychic (doubt it) but here it is, a lemon.

WARNING: This chappie contains some graphic love making of the best kind and should be avoided if it makes you sad because you're not getting any)

* * *

"Thanks."

Nova flashed a genuine smile before playfully tackling Piccolo to the ground; both laughed and she placed a small kiss on his lips.

Piccolo was glad to have made her happy, he remembered being a child and loving watching the mythical creatures when they came out to play; it was only one night a year they could be seen like this and he had finally shared it with someone.

Piccolo looked up into his girlfriend's face, her porcelain skin glowing in the moonlight, her shapely pink lips, delicate structure and big emerald eyes. She was currently sprawled out on top of him as he mindlessly began running his fingers through her soft and full locks of hair.

Her position was actually familiar to him, they had 'made out' several times before and they were often reclined like this. At first he had felt nervous with all of the physical contact but it didn't take long before 'natural instinct' took over, he was much more confidant and he secretly wanted to go further.

"This is the best date ever...I have a surprise for you" Nova said the last part teasingly.

Piccolo watched her curiously as she stood up and he suddenly missed her warmth. She slowly began undoing her white blouse and slid it off of her shoulders and dropped it to the ground; never loosing eye contact with him. Piccolo couldn't help but notice how sexy she was. She gently moved her hair over one shoulder and turned around to reveal a great deal of her back; and a tattoo.

"It's to symbolise you coming into my life...no matter what happens you will always be special to me and my family."

Piccolo looked at the tattoo on her left shoulder blade and he couldn't help but feel touched.

The tattoo was a crescent moon symbolising the staff, which was actually for her to use in her witchery, a stylised green dragon flying over it and a beautiful sleeping mermaid on the inside curve of the moon.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before." Nova looked over her shoulder and saw him smiling. She had never felt so good.

Nova slowly returned to her position on top of her boyfriend and began kissing him sweetly, but it didn't take long for it to take a turn for the better...

The magnetism was triggered again and their kisses became heated in an instant, Nova parted her lips and allowed Piccolo to dominate her; his tongue skilfully sliding in, tasting and teasing her with it as his hands caressed her exposed midriff and back. He paid special attention over where Nova had the tattoo. Nova began rubbing his chest and stomach through the new shirt and relaxed into every sensation Piccolo was giving her._ 'How the hell is he so good at this?!'_

Nova moaned into the kiss as she began playing with his tongue, her hand glided over the different textures of his skin as she moved her hands to explore underneath his shirt. He slender fingers gracing over the varied rough and soft contours to his torso. Piccolo's long nails gently glided up her back being careful not to hurt her and she arched her back at his light touch.

Both pulled apart panting to catch their breaths and stared deeply into each others eyes...then Nova did something totally unexpected

She gently guided Piccolo's hands from the small of her back up to rest on her bra strap and hinted for him to do something. Piccolo eagerly complied and easily unhooked it (A/N: Oh yeah Piccolo gots da skills!)

Piccolo hadn't taken her bra off before, he had seen her _in_ it during some seriously intense make out sessions but this was the first time and tonight was definitely looking to be progressive for their relationship.

Nova leant down and placed a small kiss on his lips before moving her hot mouth down to his neck and Piccolo expertly strap by strap manoeuvred her bra out from beneath her Iron Maiden top. He let the surprisingly pink bra fall to the ground as his hands travelled up her back again and he could feel Nova begin licking and sucking his neck.

Nova was in paradise, and there was only one way it could get better...she had to know;

She pulled away from Piccolo's neck admiring the hickeys she had just given him and faced him there noses barely touching

"Piccolo...how far do you want to go tonight?" she whispered.

Piccolo's eyes widened a little at the question, how the hell was he supposed to answer that?

Nova then realised how difficult the question she had just asked was, she subtly let him know what she wanted;

"We can wait if _you're_ not ready..." again whispering but in a much more seductive tone. _'If he says no I'm gonna have to take a seriously long shower!'_

She wanted him. _She _wanted _him...now!_ Piccolo moved his face forward to close the gap between their lips briefly before pulling away with a smirk and whispered "ready as I'll ever be..."

Nova's delight was clear in her eyes and she promptly returned her talent's to Piccolo's neck again. Piccolo being less reserved than usual, slowly moved his hands under her shirt, touching and caressing her soft skin; looking passes her to the full moon in the sky.

This would be a new experience for _both_ of them...yes, Nova was_ also a virgin!_

She respected herself too much to give her body away to someone who she just didn't feel right with...unfortunately for all of her past boyfriends, this had been the case, but now she had her true love, the 'right' guy and the perfect relationship. Tonight's the night.

Nova ran her hands up Piccolo's muscled stomach and chest taking the shirt off with them. Nova threw it aimlessly to the side and like a magnet connected her lips to Piccolo's skin; kissing, licking and nipping as she explored his wondrous torso; they had done this many times and Piccolo always enjoyed it in their sessions. Nova was proud to say she was a bit of an expert on what made her boyfriend moan.

Without warning Nova bit down on a piece of flesh making Piccolo gasp in surprise and then soothed it with her tongue. Piccolo was so tough it didn't hurt him in the slightest but the sensation stood out.

Piccolo felt brave since she had basically asked if he wanted to have sex and moved his hands up to her chest and gently squeezed and rubbed her breasts. The reaction couldn't have been better. She moaned exquisitely and put her hands on top of his large ones begging for more and Piccolo complied by imitating her actions and removing her top by gliding his hands over her torso.

Her pink nipples were hard and it didn't take long for Piccolo to begin kissing them.

This was completely new to Nova, she had never been this close to anybody before, Piccolo's talented mouth worked magic on her breasts, he began sucking and she nearly lost her mind. Her body felt hot to every touch and her crotch was on fire.

Piccolo could feel himself getting harder and he wasn't sure if he should allow this regarding Nova's position on top of him. Piccolo couldn't help but smirk as the thought arose; most of the z fighters believe that this is impossible...

He allowed the humans to think that Nameks were asexual rather than tell them that humans and Nameks weren't all that different sexually. Piccolo's exterior was male and could function and reproduce as a male but could also reproduce without so technically was classed as a hermaphrodite. He was most relieved to not need to correct the humans because Dende honoured the religion set by Guru to self-reproduce and would never take a mate.

Good thing Piccolo wasn't religious...

Piccolo soon was fully erect and his dick pressed against the inside on his combat trousers, the heated flesh was very large ... Nova couldn't miss it.

Nova could feel Piccolo's dick underneath her and from the size of it she couldn't wait to get the rest of their clothes off. Nova moved and began rubbing their chests together, it was like every nerve in their body was on high alert and crazy sensations ran thrumming through their bodies.

Nova quickly undid Piccolo's trousers and moved to sit up; still straddling his hips. She then ground their midsections together; the friction of their heats was like a volcano erupting within them.

Nova felt herself getting wetter and had to have something more than make-out. She gently shimmied down Piccolo's legs until her head was just above his groin. A spontaneous surprise...

Pulling down Piccolo's pants just enough to free his amazingly heavy erection, Nova slowly applied her hot and eager mouth to it.

Piccolo had heard of these things called 'blow jobs' or the more reserved 'oral' but he obviously had never experienced one. Nova's tongue swirled and caressed his member travelling up and down from base to tip. The pleasure was like nothing he had ever experienced before, Piccolo could feel himself leaking and Nova could taste salty pre-cum dripping over her tongue.

Piccolo tasted good, Nova had never given a man anything like this before and she had been a little scared; but for Piccolo she was glad to do it. Nova continued pleasuring her boyfriend occasionally receiving a gasp or a moan; he began panting harshly when Nova took his entire member in her mouth and began sucking. Nova picked up rhythm and bobbed her head up and down; her hands running over Piccolo's thighs and Piccolo could help himself from burying his hands in her hair and was then panting her name.

Piccolo's climax was nearing and sadly Nova had to stop her actions. She pulled away, the totally wet dick in front of her just made her even hungrier for his body. Slightly distracted Nova hadn't noticed Piccolo changing their position. He slowly moved forward holding her until she was the one lying down. Piccolo looked down into his lover's lust glazed eyes and kissed her passionately, she kissed back with intensity as the salty liquid rolled with their tongues.

It didn't take long for both to be completely naked bar Nova's black ankle bracelet. Both intoxicated by the beauty of the other and neither had the patience to wait any longer. Nova wrapped her arms around Piccolo's strong neck kissing him with lust, love and a whole battalion of other emotions.

Nova knew Piccolo probably wasn't _in love _with her yet but he did love her as someone special in his life. _'maybe one day...'_

Nova snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the overwhelming need in her loins and knew Piccolo was probably the same. She looked up into his dark purple eyes as they looked back deep into her soul. She couldn't get the thought out of her head that Piccolo was like some kind of Guardian Angel for her and her family.

Piccolo couldn't believe this was happening, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and there she was almost begging him to be with her. This was beyond heaven.

She was currently under him, arms wrapped around him looking into his eyes, her legs open with his pelvis positioned for entry. Nova was a virgin...Piccolo knew that; Sasha had been more that open about the things Nova had told her and after that little piece of information was out Nova had personally clubbed her best friend with her staff. But the secret was still out.

Piccolo felt honoured to be Nova's first and he could only hope in the many years to come that he would be her last too. Nova wiggled her hips conveying her readiness.

"You know this in going to hurt..." Piccolo said softly as he kissed her cheek and moved to her neck. Nova nodded and tightened her grip on Piccolo's shoulders as he slowly pushed into her.

Nova felt something tearing inside of her, by fuck it hurt but she knew it would be worth it in the end. Her muscles tensed and she let out a small whimper into Piccolo's neck as she could feel the blood trickling out of her. Piccolo stopped and waited for a signal to continue. Nova tried to control her breathing better to relax but it just wasn't happening.

"Just relax...it will be fine from now on" Piccolo whispered kissing the side of her face tenderly.

Nova's body finally settled, knowing Piccolo would never hurt her and she kissed Piccolo's neck in signal for him to move.

Piccolo slowly moved out a little and then gently thrust back into her, Nova's expression changed after a few slow thrusts...she was no longer in pain and Piccolo sped up a little but not too much.

Nova knew she would have a dull pain for a while but it was all forgotten when Piccolo quickened the pace, he easily slid in and out and was gaining a rhythm. Nova could feel sparks of pleasure inside of her and her head felt lighter than air. Piccolo could feel bliss all around him every time he entered her body. The thrusts grew faster and faster and eventually became harder.

The need between their hot writhing bodies was on a high, their sweat glistening over both of them and hormones rushing through the blood to the brain.

They panted desperately trying to get as close to the other body as possible, Nova began bucking her hips in time to Piccolo's thrusting only building the tension.

Nova let out a small yelp when Piccolo hit a spot inside of her making him stop; his member still inside of her. The feeling it caused was sudden and indescribable. Nova took a moment to catch her breath before looking into Piccolo's concerned eyes once again and flashing a smile she kissed him "do that again"

Piccolo complied and he received the same response but she seemed to enjoy it so he continued hitting that spot. Nova's body felt on fire yet cool at the same time, the waves of pleasure made her feel out of this world and every time the sensation hit she swore she could see the golden fireworks again. Piccolo thrust harder into her still keeping momentum, the sensation flowing through him like an electrical current to his groin.

Both like animals clinging to eachother, screaming for eachother and tasting the other wherever they could, just wanting more and more of their other half. This continued for what felt like a lifetime, and it would have been a lifetime well spent.

Eventually, both could feel their climaxes coming, as they ride out the pleasure. The intensity building, the pleasure inside of them became too much when Nova felt her release; she screamed Piccolo's name; her walls tightening around Piccolo's huge member and with a final thrust he came deep inside her with a sigh; the cool liquid washing over inside Nova.

The couple stayed unmoving, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, the water around them and the moon above making their sweat covered bodied shimmer. Both panted heavily trying to return to the real world. Piccolo carefully withdrew and lay down beside his lover.

Nova smiled with satisfaction as she snuggled up next to her boyfriend. Piccolo leant into her touch and they hugged eachother as the cold night air hit them.

Nova tried to say 'that was amazing' but something else slipped out. She had been so tired that she had accidentally said those three little words with a big meaning.

Nova said "I love you."

Nova realised this hoping he hadn't heard her and waited for the worst reaction possible. _'Will he leave me again? This is too much too fast for him...I'm so stupid!'_

Nova's fear was about to show through her eyes when she heard the most surprising thing.

"I love you too, Nova"

Had she heard wrong? Was he just saying that? Nova looked into his eyes with shock plain to see on her features and in reply was something that laid her mind to rest.

"Demon's have instincts too y'know"

Both satisfied and undoubtedly in love the couple fell asleep in each others arms bathing in the moonlight...


End file.
